For Her
by star-siren
Summary: WeissSM crossover. A new shop opens across from Koneko's...Usagi's sick, the Inners...well...we don't know WHAT happened to them...and Queen Serenity is here why? Updated--finallywe meet the senshi...sorta
1. Default Chapter

^^;; Mina-sama! ^^;; For those reading either "Hidden Secrets", "Hikari no Miko", or even "Secrets"…I know, I know, I need to update them..demo…this idea won't leave me alone! ^^;;  Arigatou to the wonderful *and talented* Blue Moon for putting up with the confusion of this idea when I first revealed it…and because I doubt I would have thought of some aspects of this fic w/o her.  *hugs* ^~

Now minna- Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Don't own either show.

-------------------

Prologue

--------------------

Swiftly and silently, the redhead closed the door behind him, shielding his view from the room that housed his sister's comatose body.  Staring at the door intently for just a moment, as if indecisive, his amethyst eyes became arctic.

Turning to leave, he found himself just barely dodging the blonde who had just left the room across from his sister's.

"Watch where you're going, baka!" The blonde stranger growled, azure eyes flashing dangerously, threateningly.

The redhead grunted in response, instead opting to turn and walk down the hall.  For three weeks, this same occurrence had taken place, and this time was no different.  For the last three weeks, every time Aya, formally known as Ran, had visited his sister, he had encountered the strange blonde man.

Haruka stared at the shrinking form of the strange redhead that she had, once again, encountered.

"Baka…" She growled, before turning back to look at the room she had exited.  Her eyes softened visibly, even more so when the door opened and closed, and teal invaded her vision.

"You really should apologize, Ruka." Tired teal eyes gazed into the cool navy.  Haruka sighed.

"Demo…" She was interrupted as a dark haired girl ran up to her.

"Ruka-papa, Michiru-mama!  How is she?" The child panted heavily, leaning against Haruka for support.

"Hotaru!  What did I tell you about running in your condition?" Michiru scolded gently.

"Demo, Michiru-mama!  I thought…I felt…Is she—" The violet-eyed child sighed and looked down at her feet, ashamed.  "Gomen nasai, Michiru-mama.  It won't happen again.  How is she?"

"The same." Haruka stated simply, her fists clenched and knuckles white.

"But I felt the change!  Something must have happened!" Hotaru's wide eyes met the tired eyes of her surrogated 'father's' disbelievingly.

"Iie, Hotaru.  She is the same." Michiru cut in gently, before turning back to Haruka.  "Go apologize, now!"

"He is not here." The door opened and closed once again.  This time, a marooned eyed tanned woman stepped out, an air of mystery and wisdom draped around her lithe form.  A silent glance was cast towards the closed room.  

"She wishes for the sunshine…for everything she cannot have in here."  Maroon eyes, shining with tears seemed to stare unseeingly through the walls of the hospital.

"Setsuna…you didn't know." A pale hand rested on the shoulders of the dark haired woman.

"Shouldn't we go and oversee the last details of the shop, now?" Hotaru asked, her gaze serious.  "She'd like to know how the shop is faring."  The last comment seemed to snap everyone out of their dreary silence.

"Everyone ready?" Haruka asked, looking at all present.

"Hai, we should go.  I doubt the staff would appreciate us blocking the hallway." And the four figures made their way out of the hospital.

As a yellow convertible sped through the street in front of the hospital, a question could be heard from the youngest seated in the car.

"Why did she want us to open a flower shop?"

---------------------

End Prologue.  Hehe, I know it isn't much…but it'll get better *hopefully* Anyways…review minna! Review makes the world go round *well…the ff world…^~* 


	2. Chapter One

Celestial DreamBlaze- *she* is Usagi ^^;; gomen for not revealing that, I thought the last line would have given it away ^^;;

BayDen- Hai, the other girl is Usagi…I'm glad you like the story ^__^

Black Aura-Sama *runs away and starts typing, meanwhile muttering and turning back every once in a while to look at Aura-Sama*

Kaoru- You'll just have to wait for the couples…but I'll let you know right now, Ruka is with Michi…

Bunny-Butler- I'm glad you think the story is promising ^^V Whether or not Usa has an active role in this one is up to you to decide…^^;;

Domo arigatou minna!

Disclaimer- Don't own either show

----------------------

Chapter One

----------------------

"Gomen I'm late, minna!" The door jingled as Omi entered the flower shop, though he could barely be heard over the horde of girls present.  "I couldn't get through the guys…"

"I didn't know we had male fans…hm…maybe they think you're cute, Omi." Youji mused as Omi blushed, eyes wide.

"Iie!  They're surrounding the new flower shop across the street.  Um…For Her, I think it's called."

"Hm…" Youji scowled.  "That flower shop might take away some of our business—"

"Work." The two turned around to see the always-cold Aya.

"Aww, Aya!  We're just talking…it's not like any of the girls are going to actually buy anything!" Youji defended, winking at a girl at the same time, who swooned.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BUY ANYTHING, GET OUT!" Aya's yell could be heard throughout the whole store.  And as usual, the same thing greeted his reply.

"I'll buy everything in the store."  A muffled voice could be heard.

"I hear Ouka…I just can't see her." Ken muttered, looking around for the female.

"I think I found her…" Youji drawled, motioning towards the arm and leg struggling against the crowd of girls.

"Ouka!" Omi grabbed her arm pulled her gasping and disoriented form out of the crowd.

"What happened?!  Why is there so many more people…It's madness out there!" She exclaimed, frantically looking around.

"It's that new flower shop," Youji scowled.  Ken shook his head and went back to retrieving Ouka's orders.

"What new flower shop?"

"It opened just recently…a couple of weeks ago I think…it's called For Her—"Omi was cut off by Ouka's squeal.

"Did you say For Her?  I heard that place is fantastic—erm, that is…I mean.." Ouka smiled sheepishly at the four males.  Aya grunted his disapproval.

"Um…Youji, you'd be interested to know that the boys are attracted there by the beautiful women." Ouka turned to Youji, eyes glittering.

"Really now…you know..that flower shop looks like it needs help with getting rid of the males…." Youji glanced over to the new shop, surrounded by a horde of males and….females?

"Hai!  And there is this REALLY cute guy there too!  And they're famous!" Ouka's eyes had stars in them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO BUY SOMETHING!" The roar could be heard clearly from across the street.  Instantly, only a few girls remained, the rest of the crowd fleeing.

"Whoa…Aya, looks like you got competition."  Aya grunted at Youji's comment.

"Oh!  I want their autographs!" Ouka squealed and ran out the door.  "I'll come back to pick up my orders!"

Without a word, Youji followed her.

-----------

The bell jingled, and Haruka stifled a sigh, instead sending a glance towards Setsuna and motion towards the sound.  

Setsuna made her way towards the potential customer.  

"May I help you?" she asked, and Youji and Ouka both turned around.

"It's you!  It's you!" Ouka squealed in delight.

"Gorgeous…" Youji breathed.  "Can I have a name to place on the face?"

"You're Meioh Setsuna, the famous fashion designer!" Ouka had stars in her eyes.

"I am she.  May I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can.  You can have dinner with me Saturday night." Youji smiled charmingly at Setsuna.  She stared back at him, and he found himself slightly stepping back when he saw her ageless eyes that saw right through him.

"I've already made plans." She stated evenly.

"Sets, is everything all right?" A melodic voice called out from behind the register.  Youji looked towards the direction of the voice and felt his jaw drop.

"Stunning…" He whispered, making his way towards the aqua-haired female.  "Did you make yourself up just for me?"

"Leave her alone." The cold voice came from behind him.  He spun around to find himself looking at a tall blonde man, his azure eyes glittering with rage and…was that jealousy?

"You'll have to wait your turn with this goddess, sir.  Why don't you try the other goddess, she's right there." And he gestured towards the tall fashion designer.

All present save Youji blanched.  Was this guy for real?

"Ano…can I have all of your autographs?" Ouka asked shyly.

"Of course, anything for a fan." Michiru made her way towards the young girl.  "Who shall we address it to."

"Takatori Ouka." Setsuna stated simply.  "Youji, you should head back to your shop.  I believe your coworkers are waiting."

"Well, can I have a personalized autograph too?  And feel free to include your numbers when you write it."

"Out!" Haruka pointed towards the door.

"Gomen for Haruka's lack of manners.  Ruka-koi, there is no need to be so rude." Michiru quietly admonished.  Haruka huffed, crossing her arms.

"The sooner they leave, the fast we may." Haruka stated simply.

"You two are together?" Youji asked Haruka.  "Well, I'm sure you learned to share in school…so share—" Youji just dodged the punch coming from Haruka.  "What?!  What did I do?"  He mindlessly asked Ouka, as she pushed him out the door.

-------------------

"What did I do?  All I said was for him to share!  What's wrong with that?" Youji was still questioning Ouka as they entered Koneko's.

"Baka…" Ouka muttered.

"Hey guys, you would not believe the two babes that work in that place." Youji smirked.

"THEY'RE FAMOUS!" Ouka squealed, delighted.  "And I got their autograph—" She stopped, searching for the signed papers.

The jingling of the door drew everyone's attention to the new arrivals.

"Babes!  Those are the babes!"

"Miss. Ouka, you forgot this." Setsuna held the paper up.  Ouka squealed.

"You're Ten'ou Haruka!" Ken exclaimed.  "The famous race car driver!"

"Just call me Haruka.  You are…"

"Hidaka Ken!" Ken eagerly shook the blonde's hand.  "It's an honor to finally meet you.  You guys, it's Ten'ou Haruka!"

"Hidaka Ken…I sponsored you before, didn't I?" Haruka questioned.

"Hai!  I've always wanted to meet you! Can I have your autograph?" Ken grinned sheepishly, holding a pen in one hand and paper in the other.  Haruka signed the paper, amused at the young brunette's antics.

"Ruka-koi, you can apologize to him now." Michiru nudged Haruka.

"Nani?"  Haruka followed Michiru's gaze to the brooding red head.

"It's you."  She grumbled.  "Gomen," she apologized, and then turned to Michiru, sulking.  "All done."

"If you're not going to buy anything, leave." Aya growled.

"How can we buy something when Miss. Ouka already bought everything?" Setsuna challenged.  "Besides, I wouldn't buy from the competition unless I must."

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, can we go now?  I have the flowers for her." A pale girl with shoulder-length violet streaked black hair and violet eyes held up a beautiful bouquet of ivory roses.

"Hai, Hime-chan." Haruka ruffled the girl's hair, before leaving the shop without a farewell.  Michiru sighed.

"Gomen for her rudeness.  She's upset because she wanted to name our shop, Koneko, but the name was already taken.  It was nice meeting you all."  She left.

Setsuna turned to Ouka.  "Would you like a ride?" She asked the girl, who excitedly nodded her head.

"Hai!"

"The car is out front, it's the yellow convertible.  Tell them I offered you a ride." She waited until Ouka left.

"It was nice to meet you all." Her gaze saw through the souls of all present.  "Would you like a ride, as well?" She asked Aya.  He stared at her impassively.

"We're on our way there as soon as we drop off Miss. Ouka." She stated.  Youji whistled.

"You are one lucky bastard, Aya.  In a car full of babes."

"Kudou Youji." She turned her attention to him.  "We would all appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself."

"Feisty…I like that." He stopped as her gaze penetrated him.

"I do not date men who still feel the need to write their name on their underwear." She stated evenly, and Ken snickered.  Omi bit his lip in attempt to stop his laughter.

"Hey, how did you know about that?" he paused, thinking. " Wait, we never gave you our names, how do you know who we are." He demanded.

"Perhaps you do not feel it necessary to research the flower shop across the street, but I do.  It would be nice to know the competition.  The internet can be quite an informative source." That said, Setsuna spun around, and gracefully walked out the door.  Before leaving, however, she sent one last remark over her shoulder.

"We'll see you later, Fujimiya-san.  It was nice to meet you all, Hidaka-san, Tsukiyono-san, and even you, Kudou-san." And she was gone.. 

Silence.

"I don't trust them." Aya spoke.

"It's Ten'ou Haruka!  How can you not trust him?!" Ken exclaimed.

"They seemed nice." Omi observed.  "Strange, but nice."

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU FIND OUT ABOUT SOMEONE'S UNDERWEAR ON THE INTERNET?!"

-----------------------

"Sayonara, Miss. Ouka." 

"Sayonara!  Domo arigatou for everything, mina-sama."  Ouka waved until the car was out of sight.

-----------------------

"Ouka-san seems nice." Hotaru observed.

"Hai." Setsuna agreed.  Silently she took out four roses from the bouquet that Hotaru had brought.  She handed one to each person in the car.

Hotaru's flower turned a pale violet; so pale you could barely tell.

Setsuna's flower was a deep maroon at the end, though it faded into a pale pink at the tip.

Michiru's flower changed from a deep aqua to a pale silvery teal.

Haruka's flower changed into a pale blue.

Setsuna returned the four roses into the bouquet.  "Serenity-hime would be pleased to know that the flower shop is a success."

"Hai," Hotaru agreed, eyes somber.  "She would love the flowers."

"Whose watch is it tonight?" Haruka asked.

"It is mine." Setsuna quietly answered.

"I wonder what she would think of the shop's name?" Michiru mused.

"For Her…I think she will understand." Haruka smiled sadly.  "It is fitting.  For Her…the flower shop is for her."  A pause.  "Though I still think Koneko's would have made a better name for our shop.  Who do those boys think they are, taking that name?  They don't even know Koneko!" She ranted.

Michiru sighed.  "Easy, koishii."

The car began to slow down as the Magic Bus Hospital came into view.  Setsuna gripped the bouquet tighter, seeing the hospital.

"Today will not be the last time we shall meet those boys."  She spoke silently, though the graveness of her voice captured everyone's attention.  "I think Usagi-hime would be happy to hear about them." She paused, looking at the hospital, through the hospital and into the room housing their blonde-haired princess.

"When the time comes, I believe Usagi-hime should meet the boys." She gazed straight into the eyes of everyone in the car.

"I don't understand…" Michiru furrowed her eyebrows.

"For a bit over a year now, we have watched as Usagi-hime's health slowly, but surely deteriorate.  It is time to admit that she will not get better here."

"That's not true!" Michiru gasped.  "We don't know that for certain!"

"We must face reality." Trista stated.  "This place," she gestured towards the hospital, "can do no more for her.  It is time we take home with us.  She loves the flowers, but they can only do so much." Setsuna's eyes glazed over slightly, as she remembered the flowers.

------Flashback----------

"Setsuna?" Usagi weakly croaked, her eyes barely open.

"Hai, Usagi-hime?"  Setsuna stood by her hime's side, holding her hands.

"How many times," Usagi took a breath, "must I tell you,"

"Don't call me hime." Setsuna finished for Usagi.  "You will always be a hime to me, Usagi-hime."

"I suppose you won't break that habit." Usagi smiled weakly, turning to look at the flowers.

Ten bouquets of a dozen flowers decorated the room, each different in color.

The first was a bouquet of black and blood red roses, with forest green leaves and the only source of brightness, the pallid baby's breaths.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi weakly whispered.

"Hai, Usagi-hime."

"Setsu-chan, when will Mamo-chan come to see me?"

Setsuna felt her heart break at the innocent question.  How was she to tell her hime, her light, that Mamoru could not, would not, come anymore to see her?  That the flowers would be the last thing that her hime would ever receive from Mamoru himself.

"Soon, hime-chan, soon." Setsuna smiled sorrowfully at her princess.  When the princess offered her a large smile in return, she felt as if she had just committed one of the greatest sins possible, and perhaps, she had.

The next bouquet was of icy blue and royal blue freesias.  Around the glass vase was a ribbon of blue ice, a sapphire shaped into the symbol of Mercury at its center.

"And Ami-chan, when will she come?"

"Later, Usagi-hime, later."  Again, she felt as if she had committed the greatest sin ever.

Next, there was the bouquet of casablancas, in shades of a flame and purity.  The symbol of Mars, made of rubies, decorated the ebony vase.

"And Rei-chan?  What about Rei-chan?"

"She shall come later, Hime-sama."  She wanted to burn in Hell.

The next bouquet was of gentians, with its emerald green stalks and warm yellow to pale green flowers.  The vase was of ivory, and an emerald, shaped into the symbol of Jupiter, held the pale pea green ribbon in place around the vase.

"Mako-chan, will she come later, too?"

"Hai, Hime-sama." Forgive me, hime, for lying to you so.

The next bouquet was bright oranges and yellows, all cattleyas.  The warm yellow vase with swirls of cold orange had a deep orange ribbon tied around it, an amber shaped into the symbol of Venus clasped into the middle.

"And Mina-chan, she will come as well?"

"Of course, Hime-sama." But she can't come…she won't…

The next bouquet was a mix of lilies, roses, and 'moonshadow' carnations, in hues of pinks, whites, and violets.  The deep plum vase contrasted to the simple silver chain that wrapped around the vase several times, a heart at the end.

"And my family?  When will they come."

"Soon, hime, soon." Never, they will never come again.  Gomen nasai, hime-same, but your family, your prince, and the inners, they will never visit you again…because they were weak…

The next bouquet were of a dozen carnations, ranging from the royal majesty of purple to the pale mauve of dawn.

"And Hota-chan?  When will she come?"

"She will come soon, school is almost ending for her." Setsuna smiled briefly at her princess.  Yes, Hotaru will come…Hotaru still cared.

The next bouquet were of snapdragons, in hues from a royal blue to a deep indigo.  Several were spotted with whites, and the crystal vase, streaked with a pale baby blue shone with the sunlight, creating a feeling of freedom.

"Ruka-chan, she—"

"Will come back.  She just left the room for a moment, hime." Yes, Haruka was strong too.  She would be back.

The next bouquet held a dozen pompom mums, in shades of pale teal to a deep swirling aqua.  The jade vase was enlaced with streaks of aqua blue, making for a nice effect.

"Michi-chan, she'll come back too, ne?"

"Hai princess, she is with Haruka." Yes, Michiru would come back.  She wouldn't hurt the princess so.  Not like _them_, those selfish bastards.

The last bouquet was of deep burgundy and the dark forest, the dark petals of the 'stargazer' lilies mixed with ashen delphinium contrasted to the pale tan of the simple yet elegant vase.

"Setsu-chan?"

"Hai, hime?"

"You'll never leave me, ne?"

"Never, hime-sama.  Not even if I could." And the two shared a quiet somber laugh at Setsuna's rare attempt to lighten the mood.

 "I love the flowers, Setsu-chan.  When I see them, I can almost convince myself I'm outside, in the sun…that these flowers are in fact freely grown…and I…" Usagi trailed off, her fists clenched.  Slowly, her fists unclenched as the pain went away.  "And I…am free…and…happy…"

"The day will come, hime-sama.  That day will come, and when it does, we, the Outers, shall be by your side, supporting you."

"Hai…and everyone else shall be there, too, Setsu-chan.  And we will all be happy…together."

Setsuna said nothing for a long while.  "When the day come, Hime-sama, know that the Outers will never leave you.  _Ever_." 

But Usagi did not hear this, as she had already drifted off into a deep slumber.

Yes, hime-sama, we, the Outers, are not like the others.  We are stronger, more loyal, and hime-sama, we would never _ever_ leave you.

----End Flashback-----

"What would you do for the hime?" Setsuna broke out of her daze, asking the question.

"Nani?!" Haruka gasped, the steering wheel gripped tightly in her hands.  "You know we would do anything!"

"They can make our hime-sama happy."" Setsuna's eyes darkened.

"_We _can make Koneko happy!" Haruka snapped.

"They can give her something we cannot—a new memory." Setsuna answered.

Silence reigned for only a moment.

"Then it is for the hime's sake." Hotaru's eyes were serious.

"What will happen if we don't let her meet them." Haruka asked.

"Usagi-hime dies."

The tires squealed as the car came to a screeching halt.

-------------------

End of the First Chapter.  Whew.  That did not turn out at all as I had believed it would. O.O…and it was longer too..o.O.. hehe^^;; Well, minna, review! Reviews are a great source inspiration ^~…and it helps my ego ^~


	3. Chapter Two

Mina-sama! *dances around happily* Arigatou for the reviews!  I didn't expect that much response to my story! ^___^V

Fetish-  ^^V I'm glad you like the fic ^^V Heheh, a little angst never hurt a soul…that I've known of..o.O

Celestial DreamBlaze- ^^V I don't think anyone has ever told me I made a scene in a story come alive *beaming* Arigatou!!  As for your questions..heheh..^^;; you'll just have to wait and see…

Tschubi-chan- *beams* I'm glad you like the chapter ^^V

Bunny-Butler- Heheh..hopefully, as the story goes on, it'll all come into place, ne?^^;;

Kaoru- ^^;; hmm…I never meant for Youji bashing..^^;; whoops? Lol, arigatou, I'm glad you think I write well.

Black Aura-Sama- *gulps* ..*backs away slowly*

Sammie- ^___^ I'm glad you like!^^V lol..hmm…that's not a bad idea at all…*goes off to think*

BayDen- AWW!! *blushing and feeling honored*  I think you just made my day with the favorite remark. ^^V *glomps* Hehe, I hope this chapter meets your expectations ^^V

Amy@ngel- *flattered* aww! You just helped BayDen make my day ^^V *glomps*

Kimeno-pebols- ^^V heheh…all your questions will be answered…just not right now ^~V

Riye- Eh…I can't promise you this will be a Nagi/Usa fic simply because I haven't decided on the pairings yet…but I'll think about it…

Kaze- How Usa got sick will be answered, though I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter or a later one..my stories have a habit of writing themselves out differently than I usually intend to…^^;;

Moonangl- *snifs* you're going to fry me? *snif*  But how am I suppose to update if I'm fried?! ..o.O…eh..*scratches head, confused on how to react* ^^;;

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness, *****, *jeriden*, alexz, EternalStar1004, Tschubi-chan, Lady Light -I'm glad you like^^V *hands Lady Light tissue*

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

-------------------------

Chapter Two

-------------------------

"And there he goes again to who knows where." Youji drawled, leaning against the counter and peering over his sunglasses as Aya left the shop.

"It's none of our business where Aya goes to in his spare time," Ken replied, taking off his apron.

"Maybe he's going off to see a girl…" Youji mused, before laughing quietly.  "As if, can you just imagine it now…Aya…and a girl?" He chuckled, shaking his head.  Ken rolled his eyes, turning to face the departing Omi.

"Where you going?"

"Huh?" Omi turned to look at Ken.  "Oh, I have one last delivery to make." Omi fully turned around, showing Ken the vase of fifty daffodils, azaleas, magnolias, lilies of the valley, jasmines, and one day lily, each ranging from a creamy white to a soft gold, though the only day lily held a lavender sheen to it.  Pale greens peeked out from between the petals.

Youji glanced up and whistled.  "I didn't know we had that vase."

The flowers had been arranged in a warm lavender vase of marble that seemed to glow soft silver.  Tiny diamonds and gems of all sorts, rare and common, formed intricate pale designs around the vase.  Strung around the neck was a simple chain of glowing cream pearls.

"We didn't.  The buyer sent it over with her card.  She said she wanted the arrangement in it." Omi explained.  Ken looked at the vase.

"She must be loaded…where does she live?"

"I don't know," Omi admitted, slightly fumbling the vase,  "She's having these sent to the Magic Bus Hospital."

"I'll go with you," Ken volunteered.  "You look like you'll need help bringing the flowers there alright.  Youji can close the shop."

"What?" Youji stood straight, fixing his sunglasses.  "And miss seeing young nurses in their cute uniform?  No, I better go and make sure you two get there safely…and if I happen to receive a few numbers, I'll just take that punishment like a man—happily."

"Ano…if we're going to go, shouldn't we leave now—before the hospital closes?" Omi peered through the forest of daffodils.

-------------------------

"You shouldn't be up, Koneko." Haruka hovered above Usagi, concerned.

"But Ruka-chan, I'm only sitting!" Usagi whined, pouting.

"But what if you fall?" Haruka argued back.

"Ruka-koi, I'm the mother hen here.  I doubt very much that she will fall off the bed merely by sitting up."  Michiru stated from behind Haruka.

"You can never be too safe.  Lie back down, Koneko."

"But Ruka-chan, I want to sit.  I'll be fine." Usagi argued.

"Let her sit, Haruka." Setsuna smiled gently towards Usagi.  "You're doing better."

"Hai!" Usagi nodded her head, smiling.  "It's because of the flowers," and she gestured towards ten bouquets of flowers.

Setsuna and the others exchanged glances, their eyes cold in thinking of the flowers.

"The flowers, Usagi-chan?" Michiru questioned.

"Hai," Usagi nodded enthusiastically, before stopping and grasping her head as a wave of dizziness hit her.  "They're helping me.  Ano…Setsu-chan, when will the others come visit me?" She stopped to catch her breath, "I haven't seen them in so long."

The others faltered, staring at their princess with compassionate, if not sorrowful eyes, before turning to see what Setsuna would do.

"They…" Setsuna faltered.  How could she lie to her princess, and continue to do so?  It was wrong, it was almost traitorous!  It was…she looked into the tired, yet innocently bright eyes of her princess, shining with love and so much hope…love and hope towards _them_, the traitorous weak bastards, and once again, she knew how.  How she was able to lie to her princess, to _betray_ her princess's trust.  It was the only way…the only thing keeping her princess's spirit shining, hoping…fighting.  Fighting for her life.

"They will come later, Hime-sama." Setsuna sighed, and mentally slapped herself.  But if she had a choice, she would not have taken back her words, her decision to lie to her princess so, because the smile that lit up her princess's face, if only for a second, and the hope that grew in her princess's eyes, was well worth the sin she had committed.

"Soon, Setsu-chan?" Usagi's eyes shown with childish innocence.

"Of course, Usagi-hime." And Setsuna turned away, unable to watch her princess find hope in such deceit.

"Usagi-chan, we brought you flowers!"  Hotaru broke the thick silence, handing Usagi the bouquet of roses.

"Arigatou, mina-chan!  They're gorgeous!" Usagi breathed, gazing at the bouquet.  "Is it from the shop?"

"Hai, we named it for you, Koneko." Haruka laughed at Usagi's quizzical look.

"You named it Usagi?" She asked, and her visitors laughed softly.

"Iie," Setsuna smiled gently, "we named it For Her."

"Only because the bakas across the street stole Koneko's." Haruka crossed her arms, harumphing.  Usagi giggled, and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I love it…For Her…ahh…soooo romantic!" She swooned, and the others exchanged laughing glances.  

"Ano…how's business?" Usagi asked, head cocked.

"Great," Haruka smiled, "though we'd have so much more if the mob would each buy even one flower!" She shook her head in aggravation.

Usagi and Hotaru giggled.

"Why are they there?" Usagi inquired.

And Hotaru launched into a long explanation, her face glowing.

------------------

"Excuse me, miss," Omi stopped at the front desk.  "Could you tell us what room Tsukino Usagi is in?"

The young nurse, previously doodling on a scrap piece of paper looked up at the voice and gasped.

"Bishonens…" She breathed, hearts in her eyes.  Ken and Omi blanched, as Youji grinned and stepped forward.

"Hey darling, what's a beautiful girl like you doing stuck in a boring place over here…how bout I take you out for some fun?"

The nurse giggled, brushing back blond bangs, blushing.  Omi cleared his throat.

"Onegai, miss, we have a delivery for a Tsukino Usagi." He pleaded, and she melted under his pleading eyes, before the name he had mentioned hit her.

"Tsukino Usagi?  Did you say Tsukino Usagi?" She asked, her eyes large.

"Hai, what room is she in?"

"Third floor, C corrider, room 0731." Her eyes were somber.  "Such a nice girl too…so pretty..such a shame…" she muttered, her blue eyes downcast.  "What do you have for her?"

"Flowers," Ken answered, showing her the flowers.  Her eyes grew large.

"Flowers?  And not from her normal visitors?  Whose it from?" She asked, curious.

The men shrugged.

"Someone named—" Omi stopped as the nurse daydreamed.

"…And then the prince came and saved his beautiful princess and they lived happily ever after…and then he sent her flowers…" the nurse had her hands clasped as she recited her little dream.

"Ano…arigatou miss!" And the boys fled from the beautiful, if strange, nurse.

"Iie, arigatou to you three...for bringing Usagi some more flowers…" The nurse replied softly, eyes serious as she patted the tight bun her hair was pulled into.

------------------

"Aww…but then how would they gawk at the beautiful and famous owners of the shop?" Usagi teased a miffed Haruka as Hotaru finished her explanation, and then paled, gasping.

"Nani?!  Daijoubu, Koneko?" Haruka was instantly at her side.

"Daijoubu, Ruka-chan," Usagi breathed, her complexion returning slightly.  "It was a little one." She yawned, lying down on her back.

"Setsu-chan?"

"Hai, Hime-sama?"

"When will I," a yawn, "Be able to go home?"

The four outers sent a knowing glance around the room.

"You'll be staying with us when you come home, Usagi-chan!" Hotaru's voice was filled with happiness, both true and false.

"Why," A deep breath, "mina-chan?"

"Gomen ne, Hime-sama, but your family wishes for it." Setsuna paused, fists clenched as she took a deep breath to calm herself.  "They believe it would be best if you stayed with us…for healing purposes," her nails drew blood against her palm as she was forced to once again lie to her princess.

"For healing purposes," Usagi echoed back, voice drowsy.  "Well, if they think it's," she yawned, getting comfortable in bed, "for the best…"

And she was asleep.

"Setsuna?" Michiru hesitantly stepped towards Setsuna.

"I did the right thing," Setsuna stated quietly, trying to reassure herself, "I did the right thing…"

"Yes, it would kill her to know that…that they," Hotaru paused as the door opened.

"Tsukino Usagi?" A head popped into the room.  Omi's eyes grew wide as he saw the girls.  He stepped into the room, the door fully opening, revealing also Ken and Youji.

"Mina-san?" Ken's tone was surprise.

"Tsukiyono-san, Kudou-san, Hidaka-san," The girls nodded their head in greeting.

"Be quiet, she's trying to sleep!" Haruka hissed, and it was then that they noticed the girl on the bed that was surrounded by the visitors.

Her complexion was pale, her hair a pale blond that should have shown with the light of the sun.  Her eyes were a deep sapphire flame, though doused with drowsiness.

"I'm awake, mina-chan," the girl, struggling to reach a sitting position, turned her attention to the three men.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." She smiled at the three men, her eyes a tired greeting.

"Tsukiyono Omi," Omi smiled his greeting.

"Hidaka Ken," Ken smiled slightly, while looking for an area to place the flowers.

"Kudou Youji at your service, Tenshi," Youji winked, but stopped as Setsuna and Haruka stepped forward.

"Kudou-san, I've been meaning to ask you…who does your clothes shopping…it just…seems to spell out your name right on hit…" Haruka growled, voice laced with a hidden warning.

Youji paused as Omi and Ken stifled their laughter and Usagi stared, confused.

"Ano, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, gomen!  I almost forgot!" Omi apologized, "We have a delivery for Tsukino-san."  Ken stepped forward, bringing attention to the flowers.

"Oh mina-chan!  You didn't have to!" Usagi exclaimed delightfully, enchanted by the vase.

-------------------

Aya stared at his sister's face blankly, silently.

"Fujimiya-san?" A nurse's head peaked out from behind the door.  Turning just slightly, Aya saw it was the same nurse that would greet him at the front desk in the lobby.

"Visiting hours is almost over." She sweetly reminded him, before closing the door silently.

Aya resumed watching his sister, hawk eyes not missing any movements, though there was no movement to miss.

"Takatori will pay."

----------------

"Eh…gomen nasai, Usagi-sama," Setsuna began, surprised by the flowers.  She had expected to meet the three men in the hospital, but she had no idea about the flowers.  

'Such a pretty arrangement…and the vase…' She thought, before Michiru interrupted her thoughts.

"We did not send you those flowers, Usagi-chan." Michiru gently confessed, and Usagi's eyes grew confused, before suddenly lighting up.

"It must be from the others!" She instantly cheered, eyes bright, smile large, and one could not help but wonder the importance the others must have played in this girl's life to be able to bring forth such purity, such happiness.

The outers exchanged weary glances.

"Onegai," Usagi paused, inhaling, "May I see?" Usagi pleaded and Ken blushed.

"Hai, hai!  It's for you, after all." With some difficulty, he was able to hand her the vase, surprised to find that the vase, which he found to be quite heavy, seemed weightless in her arms.

"Mina-chan, it's beautiful!" She breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the flowers.  Her eyes fluttered close as the array of fragrances danced around her, cleansing her, healing her.

"Tsukino-san?" Usagi opened her eyes, a serene smile on her face as she faced Omi.

"Just Usagi or Usa-chan, Tsukiyono-san." He blushed under her smile.

"Ano…here is the card that goes with the flowers." He handed her a simple, yet elegant card.

Opening the white folded card, with a gold and silver embroidered border, Usagi's eyes took in the delicate curves and loops of the cursive writings.

"What does it say, Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked, curious.

"Who's it from, Koneko?" Haruka asked.

"Minna, I believe we should introduce ourselves, first," Michiru sent a glance around the room.

"You already know who we are," Youji held up his hands in front of him defensively.

"Meioh Setsuna," Setsuna's maroon eyes flickered with worry as she watched her princess.

"Kai'ou Michiru," Michiru nodded slightly towards the males.

"Ten'oh Haruka," Haruka stated simply.

"Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru smiled at the men, her eyes seeming to suddenly stare straight into their souls.

"Can I read now," Usagi whined, and the four other girls (though Haruka was still thought to be male) smiled, laughing slightly.

"Hai, Usagi-sama."

"My dear mesume," Usagi began and the outers caught their breath.  Did Ikuko have a change of heart, had she grown stronger?

"It has been far too long since I have last seen you, my lovely mesume.  I've missed your smiling face, your joyful voice.  I've missed _you_, my darling mesume.  I cannot express in words my pride in you, nor can I express the ache in my heart as I see your ailing health, as I see you, my mesume who _is_ laughter, who _is_ sunshine, who is _freedom_, confined to bed.  I pray to Selene for you, my dearest, and I watch over you, every day and night, I watch over you, my dearest.  Remember what the flowers mean, my dearest.  I miss you, mesume, but I shall continue to watch over you," Usagi stopped gasping for breath.  Haruka held her as she continued to gasp for breath, as Michiru soothingly rubbed her back.

"Usagi-chan?" Hotaru held onto one of Usagi's hand.

"I'm fine, Hota-chan." Usagi smiled, her breathing still slightly labored.  Handing the flowers and card to Haruka, who handled it as if it were weightless, Usagi lied down.  Slowly, but surely, her breathing slowed until it was the gentle breath of sleep.

Setsuna walked to Haruka, picking up the card from between the flowers, where Haruka had placed it, she read what Usagi had not finished.

"My Love and Selene's Blessings, Your Okaa-san, Serenity."

The three males could not understand the stunned silence that followed.

--------------------

Aya closed the door behind him, and once again, he stared at the door, impassively.

"Nani?!  Why must we leave?!" He spun around as he heard Ken's voice from behind him.

"Demo…I didn't even get any numbers!" Youji's whine followed Ken's voice.

"Aya?" Omi's boyish voice drifted into his ears, breaking him out of his surprise.

"Aya?  You dog!  Coming here to get the nurses for yourselves!" Youji teased, smiling.

"What are you doing here, Aya?" Ken asked.

Aya remained silent.

"Aya?" Omi hesitantly called him.

"What are you doing here?" His question held a dark tone, a silent accusation.

"Delivery," Ken answered.  "To room 0731."

Aya looked at the door he came out of, room 0730, then to the room across it.  Room 0731.

"Minna," The door to room 0731 opened as Michiru stepped out.  "You're still here," she gave a small forced smile.  "I, _we, _would like to thank you.  For bringing Usa-chan some more flowers." Her eyes were sad though her smile was calm.

"It was our pleasure, Kai'ou-san." Omi smiled pleasantly.  "I hope Tsukino-san likes the flowers."

"Of course she does.  Usagi-chan loves all flowers." This time, Michiru's smile was true.

"Why didn't her mother send her flowers from your store, gorgeous?" Youji smiled charmingly.  Michiru's smile was tight-lipped as she turned to him.

"For what must be," was her cryptic reply.  "Again, arigatou." And she was gone, the door silently closing behind her.

"It takes talent to be so rude and polite at the same time…" Youji muttered to himself, somewhat put off.

"So, Aya, what were you doing here?" Youji turned to face Aya.  "Aya?"

The red head was nowhere to be seen.

---------------

"I don't understand…why now?" Hotaru asked, looking at the card quizzically.

"I do not know, little one." Setsuna replied, also staring at the card.

"You know…only Koneko could have a dead queen sending her flowers," Haruka joked, trying to lighten the mood.  It did not work.

"Ruka-koi," Michiru chided, "That wasn't very nice."

"Michi, I was trying to light—"

"There's something else." Setsuna stated.  All eyes flew to her.

Slowly, at the bottom of the card, words were appearing, in the same scripty style.

"What does it say, Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna read the silver words as they appeared.

_"Arigatou, Outer senshi, and have no troubles.  Selene watches over us all.  I shall arrive soon."_

-------------------

End of Second Chapter.  Hehe, gomen if it doesn't meet your expectation.  Like I mentioned previously, the chapters have a way of writing themselves out.  Now, *yawns* I'm tired.  Hehe, arigatou to all those that reviewed the previous chapter!  It made my day(s)!  Heheh, onegai, mina-sama, review this chapter too! ^^;;  Feedback is always appreciated! ^~;;


	4. Chapter Three

Mina-sama! ^^V First of all, arigatou for all the reviews! *beaming* I was so happy with the response.  Now..for the bad news, --;; eh..well, I may not update as often as I'd like now.  There are several reasons, the main ones being school, my computer problems and others.  Onegai, don't be mad?

BayDen- *beaming, blushing, flattered, and well..speechless* I am SO flattered! ^^V I..wow…I've never received a compliment such as that.. *still speechless and feeling humbled—okay, so my ego isn't exactly deflating ^~*  Wow..*still trying to get some words out but can't so opts instead to glomp BayDen* I respect your opinion and I think I understand where you're coming from.  Hehe ^^VI'm so glad you think my story's original! *isn't it amazing the ideas that pop into your head when you can't sleep? ^~*

Black Aura-Sama- *cowering* ;_; I..can't tell you yet? *cowers from Aura-Sama*

Reihn MidNite- Hm..I think I e-mailed you, but I'm not sure..o.O..^^;; Hehe..hmm..I didn't realize this was 'G' rated…I think I might have to change that in case someone decides to report it…grr..--;; heheh ^^;; lol, I'm glad you like the story ^^V

Authoress*Crest-  *flattered and gushing* YOU THINK I'M A GREAT AUTHOR!! *jumping up and down* ^^V *beaming and glomping Authoress*

Lady CC Kagehoshi- I can guarantee you that Usagi will not get paired up with Farfello

Dee-Chan- Eh…will you accept 'I can't tell you yet' for an answer? ^^;;;

Bunny-Butler- *is praying that my muses will be kind*

Celestial DreamBlaze- *hands tissue and gets teary* I didn't mean to make you cry!! Honestly! *snf*

Usagi Asia Maxwell- lol..hehe…^^;; Actually, I don't believe I've ever seen a full episode neither…*thinks* hm…I'll have to fix that, hm?^~

Patricia16, Psy, Me, alexz, lost_gurl, sapphireskies, Lady Light, Amy@ngel, Callisto Star, glitterz*, kimeno-pebols, DaughterofDeath, Kris- Arigatou for reviewing! *beams* I'm glad you all like the story ^_^

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

--------------------

Chapter Three

--------------------

"Sayonara Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru waved frantically up to Setsuna from outside the Magic Bus Hospital, shouting so that Setsuna could hear her through the opened window.

"Sayonara, Hotaru-chan." Setsuna's reply was soft, though the wind carried her words to Hotaru.  "Make sure to prepare a room for Usagi-hime...and perhaps it would be best to prepare another room also," she paused, "Just in case."

"Hai, Setsuna-mama!  I'll tell them as soon as we get home." Hotaru waved one last time before running to the yellow convertible that had stopped in front of her.

Setsuna watched as the convertible drove away from the hospital, one hand against the window.  She stood there, before the window, back facing her princess for a long while before turning around, both hands wrapped around herself at the stomach.

Slowly, the chest of her princess rose and fell, rose and fell, only to rise again as she continued to sleep, oblivious to the truth.

"Get better soon hime-sama, onegai."  She pleaded softly.  From the corners of her eyes, she could see the flowers almost mockingly watch her princess and her eyes narrowed as her blood began to boil.  The flowers, which were all her hime had left of the traitorous Tsukinos and weak Inners.

"_Bastards_."

-----------------

"Mesume." The soft whisper flowed out of her lips as a hymn, echoing hauntingly in the abyss around her.

Silver hair blew in a nonexistent wind, as the lavender eyes of a mother grew soft, watching over the image of her sleeping child.  One pale hand reached out, almost as if to caress the sleeping girl in the scene, only to pull back.

"Mesume," pink lips curled into a delighted smile, "Soon, I will be able to hold you again soon, my darling mesume."

----------------

"Demo…I don't _want_ to!" Usagi whined.

"Gomen, hime-sama, but it's required." Setsuna apologized weakly.  Usagi pouted.

"But I'll be fine!"  She whined as Setsuna and Michiru exchanged exasperated, if amused glances.  Seeing their glances, Usagi smiled faintly, before returning to the matter at hand.

"I'll be fine!  I can probably get around faster without it anyways." Usagi looked at the said object with disdain.  "Besides," her voice dropped, "I don't know if I can use it."

"How fast does this thing go, anyways?" Haruka inspected the wheelchair, before registering Usagi's words.

"Um…Koneko, I'm not the expert at this or anything," Haruka shot a glance at Michiru who she could have sworn had just snorted.  But this was Michiru, the refined elegant senshi of the seas…her snorting was like Haruka wearing a dress…then again, the senshi fukus _was_ almost like a dress…well, the part of the fukus that were present anyways.  Haruka blanched as she realized everyone present was staring at her expectantly.

"Ahem," She smiled sheepishly, "I'm not an expert at this or anything, Koneko, but I'm pretty sure you just turn the wheels…that's what they do on t.v." She smiled lightly at Usagi, who stared at Haruka, confused.

"But Haruka, I don't think I can roll the wheels for too long." She explained and regretted ever saying anything, as Haruka grew excited.

"Then I'll just have to fix up the wheelchair for you Koneko.  Don't worry, I'll make it as fast as my car for you.  Oh, and I'll make sure you can use a remote to control it.  Hm…I don't think you can get a ticket for speeding in a wheelchair…I'll have to build myself one to try it…" She smirked almost deviously.

"Um..right…" Usagi stared at Haruka for a moment, before turning to Michiru.  "So, can I go now?"

"Of course, Usagi-san." Michiru smiled and began to wheel Usagi out of the hospital.  "But you'll have to wait for Haruka to go get the car—no, Ruka-koi, you cannot install jet engines to Usagi-san's wheelchair!  Now go get the car!" Michiru shook her head exasperatedly as Usagi giggled, watching Haruka sulk off to get the car, muttering about the unfairness of it all.

"You and Ruka-chan are so perfect together," Michiru smiled at Usagi's comment, only to frown as she heard the rest of the comment.

"Just like me and Mamo-chan."

"More so, hime." Usagi pouted at Michiru's reply.

"No one can be more perfect together," she sniffed indignantly.  "And don't call me hime!"

"Usagi-hime," Setsuna came up from behind the two girls, "We have a room prepared for you at home.  We'll stop by our shop first, so that you can see it.  We have a room for you there also, so that you won't be home alone while we work and Hotaru is at school."

"Alright, Setsu-chan.  Ruka-chan!"

As the car drove off, one last comment was flung into the wind.

"Don't call me hime!"

--------------------

"Ja ne, Ouka-san." Omi smiled sweetly at the blushing girl waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Omi-kun," Ouka turned to leave, before turning back around.

"Omi, whose the girl with Ten'ou-san?"

"Girl?!" Youji was instantly hovering at the door, looking across the street.

"I didn't think they were opened today…their shop had been closed all morning." Ken wiped his hand on his apron, looking out the window.

"Get back to work," Aya walked by them, his voice a cold monotone.

"Isn't that Tsukino-san?  Let's go say hi…maybe get a number…" Youji headed out the door.

"I want some of their flowers!" Ouka ran out, following Youji.

"Ten'ou-san!" Ken cried, running after the two.

"Well Aya…guess it's just us—" Omi trailed off as Aya stalked by him, intent on dragging both Youji and Ken back.  Shrugging, he followed the red head after closing the shop.

-------------

"Mina-san, this looks beautiful!" Usagi gasped, looking at the shop.

"Wait 'til you see how it looks inside Koneko, that's where all the flowers are." Haruka winked at her from beside the blonde.

"Why isn't this shop opened," Usagi yawned, suddenly feeling drained of energy.

"Well, we can't have it opened yet not be there," Michiru placed a soothing hand on Usagi's shoulder.  "We wanted to check you out of the hospital today," she smiled.  "Come on, we should go inside.  Setsuna already went ahead."

"Mina-chan," Usagi smiled, her eyes a tired warmth.

"Mina-sama!" Usagi turned her head as she heard the feminine shout.  A tall blond man Usagi recognized from the hospital stopped just a couple of feet in front of her, followed by the source of the voice, a young girl.

"Ouka-san," Michiru greeted with a nod of her head, "Kudou-san."

"Koudou-san," Usagi greeted as Haruka nodded her greetings.  Curious, she cocked her head slightly to the side.  "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi," she introduced herself politely.

"Ouka." Ouka smiled, as bit put off by this strange girl.

"Ow!  Aya, lay off the hair!" Youji pried Aya's strong hand away from his hair as the red head grunted.

"Ayaaaaa…" Youji whined ever so slightly.

"Oheyo," Aya grunted in acknowledgement.  Haruka seethed.

"HEY!  SHE SAID HI NOW ANSWER HER!"  Aya turned to look at the seething Haruka, noticing the blonde girl in the wheelchair beside her.

"Hn…" He grunted at her, as intrigued as he was.  Why was she in that wheelchair?

"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi," She greeted, though at the end, it was interrupted by a large yawn and a cough.

"Koneko, are you tired?"

"Usagi-san, are you alright?"  The others watched as Haruka and Michiru hovered worriedly over the ill girl.

"I'm fine," Usagi yawned.  "Just tired."

"You should come inside then, Usagi-hime," Setsuna came out of the shop.  She turned her attention to the others present, "You are welcomed to join us."

"Don't mind if we do, gorgeous." Youji winked at her, sauntering inside.

-------------------

"Mesume," the pale figure smiled serenely as she watched the events unfolding. 

"Soon, mesume, soon."

--------------------

"I want this and this and..oooh!  I want this too!"  Everyone stood still, face blank, as Ouka seemed to go everywhere in the store at once, choosing the flowers she wanted.

"Oh, these flowers are all so pretty and different!  I want them all!" She gushed.

"Gomen, Ouka-san, but we're not selling flowers today." Michiru apologized as Usagi wheeled to one of the bouquets.

"Ruka-chan, can I have this?" Usagi asked the racer, turning to show her the simple silver rose in her hand, edged with gold.

"Hai, Koneko," Haruka replied, her eyes soft.

"Arigatou," Usagi replied.

"HOW COME SHE GETS A FLOWER?!!"  Ouka shouted, jealous.  "SHE'S NOT EVEN PAYING FOR IT!!"

"Mina-san, where do you get your flowers?" Omi asked, intrigued by the flowers the bloomed before him.  "I've never seen such colors on these flowers."

"We grow the flowers ourselves," Setsuna stated, choosing a few flowers from the displays.

"Here, Usagi-hime," Setsuna handed her a bouquet of pale lavender, silver, and white magnolias and day lilies.

"AGAIN SHE GETS FREE FLOWERS AND I GET NONE!" Ouka oozed with jealousy.  "Huh?" She looked down as she felt a tug on her skirt.  Looking down, she saw Usagi.

"Here," Usagi held her gold tipped silver rose out towards Ouka, "You can have this."

"Iie, Usagi-san," It was Michiru who cut in.  "She does not deserve it," Michiru covered Usagi's hands in hers.  "We bred that one for you, Usagi-san."  She smiled gently at Usagi, and when she spoke next, it was directed towards Haruka and Setsuna.

"Usagi seems tired."

"I'm fine, Michi-chan," Usagi yawned.  "Did you bring the flowers from mina-chan with you?" She asked.

"Hai," Setsuna answered, beginning to wheel Usagi up the ramp at the corner of the room.  "You should rest before we bring you home, Usagi-hime."

"But Setsu-chan," Usagi's whine could be heard even as she was wheeled out of sight, "I haven't been out of bed in over a year!"

"What's wrong with Tsukino-san?" Omi asked, blushing as all attention was suddenly upon him.

"It's none of your concern," Haruka bit out, followed by a tense silence.

"Ouka-san," Michiru turned to address the young girl before her.

"Hai?"

"At no time are you to _ever_ yell or be so cruel to Usagi-san," Michiru's cold gaze matched the steel in her voice.

"We don't welcome those that have any ill feelings towards Koneko," Haruka continued.  "And have no problem teaching them a less—"

"Haruka!" Michiru interrupted, "no threats."

"But Michiiii," Haruka whined, stopping only when she saw the threatening gaze Michiru sent her.  She looked towards the ramp as she heard Setsuna come down.

"She's asleep," Setsuna stated simply, before turning to address the others.  "Please, follow me."

The others turned to each other, shrugged, then followed the tall fashion designer into another room.

"Have a seat," Setsuna gestured towards the plush white couches.  Youji whistled.

"Whoa, we don't get a room like this."

"That's because you're men." Setsuna bit out, "And men have no taste."  *AN- No offence.  Some men happen to have very nice taste*

"Would you like something to drink?  Tea, coffee, water?" Michiru politely asked, already pouring some green tea and handing it to Setsuna.

"Arigatou, Michiru," Setsuna thanked the teal-haired girl, who offered a smile in response.

"No thank you," Omi and Ken smiled.

"How about a number?" Youji winked at Michiru.

"Four." She answered.

"Huh?" Youji blanched.

"You asked for a number, and I choose four." Michiru answered with a frigid sweetness.  Ouka giggled.

"I'll have water, please."  She sat down.

"And you?" Haruka turned her attention towards the cold red head, who said nothing.

"So…how do you know Tsukino-san?" Ouka asked, curious.

"She's a friend of ours," Michiru sat down next to Haruka on the love seat.  "A very good friend."

"Koneko has the biggest heart of everyone," Haruka faintly smiled.  "And the purest."

"Usagi-hime…is a very special person." Setsuna drank her tea.  "And we'd protect her with our lives."

'We've given up our lives for her before, and we would again,' she vowed silently.

"Why was she in the hospital?" Omi asked.

"Why hasn't she walked in over a year?" Aya spoke his first words to the group present.

"I said—" Haruka was interrupted by Setsuna.

"Let them know, Haruka." Setsuna's voice held hidden depth.

"Setsuna, they don't ne—"

"Let them know." Setsuna's voice left no room for argument as the onlookers watched, somewhat confused.  It was Michiru who spoke next.

"About a year ago, Usagi-san," Michiru's hesitation was not unnoticed by the males, "Was in an accident." She finished, thinking before she next spoke.  "She was rushed to the hospital, comatosed.  She woke up weeks later, with a slight concussion, but otherwise, fine."

"Then she got sick," Setsuna interrupted.  "And her condition worsened.  No matter what anyone did, she continued to grow worse and worse, until the day came when she couldn't even talk, let alone walk.  Just as it seemed that she would never get better, she began to get better.  The doctors said it was a miracle."

"But it wasn't," Haruka smiled.  "Koneko is a fighter and a stronger person.  She fought for her life, and with the flowers, she lived.  We knew she would pull through."  She finished fondly.

"Hai, but she never fully recovered.  To this day, she does not have the energy to walk more than a couple of minutes at most.  She tires so easily…" Michiru sighed, leaning against Haruka, whose arm was around her waist.  "She's nothing like she was _before_…she was reduced from the strongest person I knew to…to…a shadow."

Silence reigned in the room as all digested the information.

"Haruka-papa?  Michiru-mama?  Setsuna-mama?" The faint call from the other room broke everyone out of their silence.

"We should go," Ken got up.

"Hai," Ouka followed him, tailed by the others.  As the last of the visitors left, Haruka turned to face the others.

"And she's still the strongest person I know."

----------------

"So, what do you think of them?" Youji asked.

"They're strange.  Probably just because they're so famous…it can make you paranoid, you know—there's a game on!" And Ken rushed off to watch the game.

"Omi?" Youji turned to face the youngest member of their group.

"They seemed nice." Omi hesitantly replied, his eyes sad.  "Poor Tsukino-san, though I wish I knew what really happened."

"You caught that too, huh?" Youji leaned against the wall.  "You know…that Setsuna did say the internet can be a very informative place…"

"I don't know…that isn't right—"

"When has it stopped you before?"

"That was different!" Omi insisted.

"Oh come on, don't you want to kno—"

"Leave them alone." The two turned to face Aya, surprised.

"Aya?"  Omi looked at the red head, confused.

"Leave them alone.  It's none of our business."  He coolly replied back, leaving the room with the shut of a door.

"He just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Youji mused.

"Yeah," Omi replied.  "But something tells me there's more to him…"

--------------------

Aya leaned against the door, slowly letting out a large sigh.

Tsukino Usagi…

While he did not believe the excuse given by the new florists, he could not deny that something severe must have occurred if Usagi could barely walk.

'Comatose…' He thought.  They had said she had been comatose…

Comatose…

Aya…his sister and only family left is comatose…

Comatose…

'Tsukino Usagi was comatose…'

'Aya is comatose…'

'Tsukino Usagi woke from her coma…'

'Aya will wake from her coma…'

With new hope, Aya left the room.

----------------

"Oh minna, I love it!" Usagi breathed, looking around her new bedroom.

"I'm glad, Usagi-hime.  I thought you would like it." Setsuna smiled at the joy the princess expressed.

The large room was a pale, yet warm yellow.  Large windows allowed a great amount of sunlight to light the room naturally, framed by long creamy curtains that dragged onto the carpeted floor.  A gauzy sheet had been placed over the curtains, sparkling softly in the light.  The king-sized bed was crowned with a soft white canopy that dragged onto the floor for an romantically elegant effect.  The bed sheets was the softest pink of earliest dawn, pale almost to a soft white.  Plush furniture had been carefully arranged to look welcoming, as overly stuffed pillows begged to be slept on against the couch.  Flowers of all kinds decorated what it could in the room, giving the room an aroma of the fresh outdoor meadows.

"It's…amazing…" Usagi breathed.

"We decided that you would like your room to give the air of freedom, so we based it on the earliest dawn." Setsuna smiled as she watched her princess wheel around her room, one of the larger bedrooms in the house.

"The colors will hopefully give you the feeling of freedom, considering Setsuna said it would make this room appear airy." Haruka watched her princess smell the sweet aroma of one of the many bouquets decorating the room.

"And if that should not satisfy you, Usagi-san," Michiru smiled as she walked across the room to what appeared to be the largest window, completely covered by the curtain.  Pulling the curtain to the side, she revealed that the window was, in fact, the glass doors that led onto a white balcony.

"We thought you would like it, Usagi-chan," Hotaru smiled, as she excitedly opened the door for her awed princess.

"It's a garden view, Usagi-chan, so you can always have the flowers!"

"Mina-chan," Usagi  breathed, and when she wheeled around next, her eyes were teary.  "Domo arigatou, mina-chan, domo arigatou."

"You deserve it Koneko," Haruka and Michiru's eyes were soft.

"Hai, you deserve it, Usagi-hime, you deserve it and so much more," Setsuna smiled gently.

'So much more...'

-----------------

"White hunters of the night, deny--" The television screen went blank as Manx turned it off.

"Your mission is to free Tsukino Umino and eliminate his capturers."

"Tsukino eh?  Wonder if he's related to Usagi." Youji wondered.

"Usagi?" Manx questioned.

"She's a girl we met at the hospital." Omi supplied.  "What do we do with Umino once we free him?"

"It's up to you.  Just make sure he's safe." Manx ordered.

"Why did they want him anyway?" Ken questioned.

"He is the oldest son of a respected photographer.  Money, why else?  Do you accept this mission?"

The four boys exchanged glances.

"Hai."

"Great, here is everything you need to know for this mission." Manx handed Aya a thin folder.

-------------------

"Get ready boys, we're going somewhere tonight." Crawford looked at the three males before him.

"Where are we going?" Nagi, the youngest and  most innocent asked.

"Takatori wants a Tsukino Umino."

--------------------

"She's asleep," Michiru turned around to face the others.

"One of us should stay behind, just in case…" Haruka gravely stated.

"I will," Hotaru volunteered, continuing at the uncertain gaze of the older three outers.  "I can protect Usa-chan with my glaive if anything happens,"

"Iie, I'll stay." Setsuna decided.  "Usagi-hime would know something is going on if Hotaru is left home alone.  Should anything happen, I shall be able to protect her, and if she should awaken, she will believe that you two," She faced Haruka and Michiru, "Took Hotaru somewhere.  She will not worry."

"Alright, Setsuna.  Hime, I'm only letting you come because Michi…persuaded me to, but if anything happens, you will nev--"

"Haruka!" Michiru warned as Hotaru giggled.

"Henshin, minna.  Leave quickly and remember, don't let any side get him," Setsuna commanded quietly.

"Hai," The other girls nodded, silently calling out their phrases and leaving.

------------------

"You'll never get away with this!  Do you know who my father is?!  He's--"

"Shut up!" The guard slapped Umino, who immediately grew meek.

"That boy, think he's tough one minute, the next, he's a whipped puppy," Another guard muttered, before falling down dead as an arrow pierced his heart.

"Joe?  Jo--" The first guard slumped dead, his back dripping with blood.  Behind him, Ken wiped his bugnuk clean of the blood.

"That wasn't so hard…they only had two guards actually guarding him…and Aya took most of the others out." Youji shook his head, walking up to the terrified boy.

"What do you want?!  Please, don't hurt me!  I can give you money!  Lots and lots of money!  My father, he's well off!  He's Tsu--"

"We don't want your money." Ken coolly stated, freeding Umino of the ropes bounding his hand and feet.  "Our mission was to rescue you."

"C'mon," Youji turned around.  "Let's go before they send out the other guards."

A loud siren rang throughout the complex just then.

"Okay, too late for that."  Picking up the terrified Umino, Youji led the way out.

-----------------

"Aww…look like the kittens got here before we did," Sculdich nudged the dead body before him with the tip of his boots.

"They have our target." Crawford stated knowingly.

"Well…we'll just have borrow him then," Sculdich smiled dangerously.

"Taking Umino will make God cry…"

"Eh…sure, Farfello, whatever you say…" Sculdich turned and with a nod towards Crawford, followed the trail of dead bodies.

---------------

"That's the last one," Youji wiped the blood off of his wire.  They were on top of the building, having been chased there.  Ken and Omi were on different sides of the roof, while Aya stood off to the side, surrounded by a litter of dead bodies, the unconscious form of Umino in his arms.

"Well well well, it's the kittens…" A voice drawled out from behind Weiss.

"Schwarz," Youji sighed.  "And just when I was prepared to leave to…Can we make this quick?  I don't look as good without sleep."

"You don't sleep often, do you Balinese?" The telepathic orange-head mused.

"You noticed?  How sweet, but I'm sorry to say I don't swing that way," Youji teased, his eyes cold.

"Give him to us."

"Him?  Which him?  We're all 'hims' here.  I don't think anyone here goes for guys other than you, though." Youji looked around.

"Give him to us." Crawford walked up, clicking the safety of his gun off.

"We are to protect Tsukino Umino, and that means we don't give him to people who will probably kill him." Ken stated, prepared to fight.

"Takatori will not kill one he thinks of as his own."

"Takatori," the hiss held an unimaginable amount of anger.

"Abyssinian, I see you're still as loathing as ever," Sculdich teased, before he grew serious as he saw the just awakening figure in Abyssinian's arms.

"I thought you were suppose to protect him, not knock him unconscious."  Crawford stated, before pulling the trigger of his gun.  Umino screamed.

The bullet raced towards the redhead, only to turn around midair and fly by Crawford as an extremely large gust of wind blew by.

"Tsk tsk, that wasn't very nice…" a low voice rang out from all around them.

Aya gripped the boy in his arms tighter as another gust of wind blew by, only to find that the boy was no longer in his arms.

Both Swarz and Weiss turned to face the newcomer.  She was tall with short sandy blond hair.  In her gloved arms, a startled Umino was slowly regaining color.  Instantly, two figures appeared on either side of her, one a aqua-haired figure and the other, a black haired with violet highlights girl.  All had on the same scant outfit.

"I didn't see this happening," Crawford muttered.

"Of course you didn't," The shortest of the three girls stated monotonously.

"Give him back…I'd hate to have to fight girls…" Youji drawled, "Especially such gorgeous ones…"

"Tsukino Umino is to return home.  Not be left in the middle of nowhere," the teal haired girl looked at Weiss, "Or be brought to some power hungry big shot." She turned her gaze to Swarz.

"I see you can read minds too," Sculdich smiled charmingly, trying to read her mind.  Letting out a startled scream, he clutched his head in agony.

"You can't read our minds.  If you try, you'll only be hurt…perhaps you should continue to try…" The smile the blond girl sent him was cold, as she unceremoniously dropped Umino to the ground.

"Do you know who my father is, my father--"

"Does not deserve to live." The blond coolly interrupted Umino, who stared fearfully at her, before recognition dawned upon him.

"YOU'RE THE SENSHIS!"

"Baka…" the blond rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "C'mon," she prepared to leave, spinning around to kick the red head who tried to stop her.  The youngest looking girl stood defensively next to her, the teal headed one no where to be seen.  Above them, the moon shone brightly, a small wind tousling their hair.

"You want him?  Here, catch," She tossed him between the two teams, both scrambling to catch him.

Nagi froze him midair, only to have Bombay catch the shocked unconscious boy.  What happened next was a blur.  Balinese fought against Sculdich to keep the boy in Bombay's hand, only to have Bombay lose the boy as Nagi managed to grab him via his mind.  Then Farfello, who was insanely chanting about God's tears, fought with the unamused Siberian.  Abyssinian was already against Crawford, both fighting for the upper hand.  Nagi and Bombay began to fight, after Nagi somehow lost Umino.  All in a matter of seconds.

"I know you have him!" Nagi snarled, trying to kick Bombay.

"You have him," Bombay dodged the kick.

All the while, three females watched the chaotic scene from a different building for a minute or so, before turning to leave.

"When do you think they'll realized he's gone?" The youngest girl asked.

"Long after we're gone, Saturn." The teal haired one replied.

"Let's go before and bring him back to Tsukino while he's still unconscious." That said, the three girls leapt from one building to another.  Before they were out of hearing distance, however, one comment allowed a ghost of a smile to play on their lips.

"THE GIRLS HAVE HIM!!"

------------------

"Job well done…though I still don't see why we couldn't leave them a warning…" Haruka sighed, slinging an arm around Michiru's shoulder and holding Hotaru's hand with the other as they walked home.

"No matter what we feel about the Tsukinos, we cannot do anything to them.  It would hurt Usagi-san," Michiru gently soothed the sulking blond.

"When do you think that boy realized I took Umino away?" Hotaru giggled, turning the corner and running the rest of the way to the house.

"Hotaru!  What did I tell you about running?!" Michiru called out scolding.

"Let her go, Michi," Haruka ran her fingers through Michiru's hair.  The rest of the way to the house was walked in a comfortable silence.

-------------------

"This morning, Tsukino Umino, heir to Tsukino Industry was found alive at the doorstep of his family's estate.  Tsukino Umino is the oldest of son of Tsukino Kenji, founder and president of Tsukino Industry.  Tsukino Umino had been kidnapped last Tuesday.  Police are currently searching the building he claimed to have been held captive in, finding a grotesque sight.  When asked how he returned home, Tsukino Umino claimed to have no memory of how--" Setsuna turned off the televison just as Usagi wheeled into the room.

"Good morning, Usagi-hime.  How are you feeling?"

"Morning, Setsu-chan.  Fine…is that pancakes I smell?"

"Hai, Usagi-hime," Setsuna and Usagi began their trek to the kitchen, Usagi laughing sheepishly as her stomach continued to growl.

"Morning minna," Usagi greeted the other outers as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Usagi, would you like some pancakes?" Michiru asked.

"Hai," Usagi smiled.  "So what's happening today?"

"I have to go to school…" Hotaru made a face.

"Euk…do I have to go to school?" Usagi made a face also.  Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances.  They never discussed it.

"Iie, hime-sama," It was Setsuna who spoke.  "You're not yet ready."

"Well if you say so Setsu-chan…who am I to tell you what you should decide…by the way, don't call me hime-sama." Usagi grinned cheekily.

"What are you going to do today then, Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know…"

"You can come to work with us, Usagi-hime," Setsuna suggested.  "You can stay in the room we prepared for you there, or you can help us downstairs.  We have a greenhouse if you wish to tend the flowers."

"Hai!" Usagi nodded enthusiastically, then paused.  "Ano…can I go visit the company from yesterday?" She asked.

"The boys?!  Why would you want to visit them!?  Absolutely not!" Haruka sputtered.

"Of course, Usagi-san," Michiru threw a warning glance towards Haruka, who huffed and folded her arms.

"Whatever you'd like, Hime-sama." Setsuna smiled.

"I'm going to be late if I don't walk to school now," Hotaru looked at her watch, standing up.

"I'm driving you to school today," Haruka absently stated.

"Oh.  School doesn't start for another thirty minutes but since you're driving Haruka-papa, we need to leave in--" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Setsuna got up, leaving to open the front door.

Five minutes later, she had not returned.

"I wonder who that could be," Usagi wondered.

Ten more minutes passed before Setsuna entered followed by another guest.

"Who was it Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, back towards Setsuna.

"Mesume," The silvery voice made Usagi drop her fork.

"Kaa-san?!"

"QUEEN SERENITY!?"

-----------------

End.  Gomen minna!  ^^;; I made this chapter extra long because it came out so late, demo…I wrote bits and pieces of it at different times so the quality isn't what I want --;;… heheh ^^;; review minna, onegai?


	5. Chapter Four

Reihn MidNite- *looking down at cliff* ..ano…are you alright?^^;; Heh, I've never had anyone fall off a cliff before…congratulations! You're the first! ^~V;;

Sailor Ronin Usa-chan- I'm glad you like the story ^^V Hehe, thanks for letting me know about the senshi thing and that I spelt musume wrong ^^;; As for the minna/mina thing, I was told that minna becomes mina when a suffix is added.  As for your last question, nope!  Umino is not suppose to be Shingo..heheh ^^;; And he did become part of the Tsukino family…this will be explained in later chapters, if not this one.  Hehe ^^;; It's not a fuss. I'd like to know when I make mistakes or if I need to clear something up…otherwise, how am I going to better my writing, ne? ^^V

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- That's exactly who I mean ^^;;;.

Black Aura-Sama- *breathes sigh of relief when cannot see pitchfork* now…I can't tell you because *looks around and whispers to Aura-sama secretively*…of them..*points at the glaring muses*

Themoonmaiden- I'm glad you like! ^^V I know who Umino and Shingo are, but thanks.  ^^V  --;; I haven't decided on any concrete pairings yet…though I have narrowed it down…hmm..I like Crawford and Sets..*grins*

Blue Moon- *whining* I want to know what I skipped….*raises hands and jumps up and down* I want to listen to a muse now! I want to listen to a muse now! *and I'm not just saying that because my muses are watching…it's because their holding pea shooters and ropes…*^~V

Burning Shaedows- I'm glad you like it! ^^V hehe..inevitable?? Hehe…hai, the ending was expected --;;…hmm..maybe I shouldn't have ended it there, ne?

Callisto Star- lol, I'm glad you like my story.  ^^  Hai, nature does work..hehe..though I hadn't originally planned on the flowers..then again..the story seems to write itself out in ways I never thought of before… ^^V  

Usagi Asia Maxwell- …whoa…and here I thought I made Queen Serenity sound like an eager/loving mother…..o.O… Heheh ^~V I'm glad you like! ^^V

BayDen- lol…hai, Ran is great, isn't he? *grinning*

Kimeno-pebols- Eh…would you be mad if I told you I can't tell you? ^^;

Mystic Shadow- ^___^ wow….*smiling ridiculously at screen*

Tenshi no Yuki, Amyangel, Usagi_1313, Dee-Chan, adb, Bunny-Butler, Water Angel, Sammie, Ame- Arigatou minna! ^^V I'm glad you all like the chapter ^^V

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

--------------------

Chapter Four

--------------------

"Musume!" Queen Serenity was smothering Usagi with a hug in an instant, both mother and daughter shedding tears.

"Your majesty," Instantly, the outers were all either bowing or curtseying.  The ancient queen waved them up, her gaze still on her daughter.

"Kaa-san…how?" Usagi asked, her hands clasped within those of her mother.

"You, musume, you." The queen enfolded Usagi in her arms once again.  "You brought me back with your need for me."

"I…I don't understand," Usagi's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"You needed your kaa-san, my little musume." Queen Serenity's voice was motherly, before turning to face the Outers.

"Outer Senshi, it has been so long since we have last convened.  It is nice to see you all once more, well and strong."

"It is our honor to be in your presence, Your Majesty." Michiru bowed deeply, catching the time from the corner of her eyes.

"Hotaru!  You need to get to school!"

"Michiru-mama!  A visit from Queen Serenity is more important than school!  Can't I miss school, just this once?"

"Iie!  Get to school!  Haruka!  Stop laughing and drive her!  And don't go over the speed limit!" Michiru pointed her hands towards the door.

"Hai Michiru-mama.  Queen Serenity."  Hotaru  curtsied deeply at the queen, then walked out, disappointedly.

"Sayonara minna.  Queen Serenity."  Haruka bowed deeply at the queen, giving Michiru a chaste kiss before leaving the room, grabbing her keys.

Setsuna turned to face Michiru, her eyes disbelieving.

"You think school is more important than Queen Serenity-sama?!"

-------------------------

"And upstairs is my room, I'll show you.  The outers designed it themselves."  Usagi wheeled up the ramp, chattering happily to her mother as Michiru and Setsuna cleaned up the remnants of breakfast in the kitchen.

"Musume, still as articulate as ever." Queen Serenity laughed softly, her eyes still worried.  Usagi blushed.

"Here is my room."  She opened the door, naturally brightly lit by the sun.

"You always did like illumination, Serenity."  Queen Serenity smiled gently towards Usagi, who suddenly turned her face away, ashamed.

"Kaa-san…I'm not Serenity anymore.  I'm a klutz and a ditz.  I barely pass school and I'm always late.  I'm a hopeless pig and--"

"Don't you ever think that!" Queen Serenity's voice was strong, her eyes ablaze with fury, though not directed towards the smaller girl in front of her.  "Don't," Queen Serenity continued, her voice softer.  "Don't you ever think so little of yourself.  You are not a klutz or a ditz!  You are far smarter than you give yourself credit for.  You are not a pig and you are most certainly not hopeless!  Musume, you _are_ hope!"

"How can you say that, kaa-san?!" Usagi's eyes were full of self-loathing.  "How can you say that?!"

"Because it is the truth!"

"Iie!  It is true only for Serenity!  I am Usagi!  Odango atama!  _Not_ Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity."

"Usagi and Serenity are one and the same, musume.  Child, you are so much better than you think." Queen Serenity's eyes were soft as she gently placed a hand over the wet cheeks of her daughter.  "So much more, my little musume."

"Kaa-san," Usagi's eyes shone with her tears.  "How can I be Serenity.  I'm imperfect…I am nothing but imperfections…I could barely stand up before and now…now I'm in a wheelchair!  A wheelchair, kaa-san!  I can't even WALK on my own for a full minute!"

"Musume!" Queen Serenity's voice was stern.  "I know what happened, why you are in a wheelchair!  Being in a wheelchair does not make you weak!  If anything, it makes you stronger, so much stronger than you already are, musume!  You are strong, so much stronger than you believe!  Don't let the harsh words of others make you who you are, child!  You are by far one of the strongest and don't you dare forget it!"

"Kaa-san," Usagi blinked away her tears.  "I'm not strong…if I was strong, I would have succeeded, kaa-san.  Kaa-san, how can you still call me musume willingly?" By now, Usagi's face was flushed and her breathes came out in gasps.

"Because you are the strongest person I know.  Because you are you, with the strongest and purest soul the cosmos has ever seen.  Because you have overcome so much, been surrounded by such darkness and yet you remain so pure.  Because you are my musume, and you shall always be.  Because of all this and more, musume.  You _are_ my musume, and don't you dare forget it!"

"Kaa-san, I…" Usagi hastily brushed away her tears and suddenly found herself in the tight embrace of her mother.

"You have been so strong, musume.  So strong, but I know, child, I know what ails you so."

And so the silvery queen held her golden daughter, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried, cried for everything and yet, cried for nothing.

------------------------

"Tsukino Umino has returned home safe and sound.  For tho--"  Takatori Reiji pressed the power button on the remote, immediately turning off the television.  Turning in his large chair, he faced Crawford, his lips in a frown.

"I thought you said the mission failed."

"I told you, the three girls--"

"Three girls?!  YOU WERE DEFEATED BY THREE MERE GIRLS?!!"

"Hai, your _godson_ called them the senshi."

"YOU WERE DEFEATED BY THREE GIRLS WEARING A MINI SKIRT?!!"

"Girl make God cry…Girl make God cry.  She make God cry."  Farfellow grinned happily, licking his knives.

"What is he talking about?!" Takatori Reiji sent an annoyed glance towards the silver haired youth.

Sculdich shrugged his shoulders.  "When have we ever known?"

"Girl make God cry.  She took boy…made God cry….bwahahaha!" Farfellow cackled insanely, gleefully licking his knives.

"It sounds like he's talking about Umino and the girls."  Nagi stated, staring at the older silver haired youth, a bit of fear in his eyes.

"She make God cry once.  She can make him cry again.  She destroy…destroy….de…" Farfellow stopped speaking, suddenly looking jealous.

"God cry because of her!  He doesn't cry because of me!" Had the insane gleam not been in his eyes, his whine could have passed as childish.

"Destroy God's happiness.  She destroy God's happiness.  She make God cry.  God cry big tears.  She make God cry…" And Farfellow blissfully licked his last knife.

Takatori turned to Crawford.

"How much do I pay this guy?!"

----------------------

"If you're not going to buy anything, then GET OUT!!!!!!"  The strong voice, filled with annoyance, rang loud and clear.  The mob of girls sighed as they were forced out of the shop and its surrounding grounds.

"Aya…just because you don't like them doesn't mean I--"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!  I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BUYING SOMETHING OR NOT, EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!" The voice held a furious warning, ringing clearly though it came from across the street.

"Ten'ou-san seems to be having a hard time, doesn't he?"  Omi looked worriedly across the street.  "He seems a bit more…tempered today."

"That he does…I would be too.  All guys and not one cute girl for him…though the girls he work with…"  Youji smirked slightly, before looking around the shop.

"Where's Ouka?  Isn't she suppose to buy everything we have now?"  He gave a sigh of relief as the door jingled.

"Oh, there you are Ouka.  We'll have your purchase--" Ken stopped, back facing the door, as a soft giggle filtered into his ears.  Before him, he saw Youji gawk.

"I do not know who this Ouka is, but I assure you.  I am not she." The regal voice drifted into his ears, causing him to turn around.

Smokey lavender met his gaze, shining with a serene wisdom.  Long silver hair was tied into two buns on either side of her head, falling to the floor in silver streams.  Her skin was pale, her posture--regal.  Dressed in a pale lilac blouse and a white skirt that reached her calves, she made a stunning sight.  Her white heels made her already tall and imposing figure even more commanding, though it may have been the confidence and regality that she held herself with.  But perhaps, what caught his attention most was that she was nearly the exact replica of Tsukino Usagi.

"Another babe…say, do you know Tsukino Usagi?  Perhaps you're her sister..by the way, Kudou Youji, at your service."  Youji was instantly before her, her hand in his as he brought it up to his lips for a kiss.  He frowned as she pulled her hand out of his, not allowing his lips to even graze her soft skin.  Ken and Omi stifled their laughter.

"You seem to be losing it, Youji.  First Kai'ou and Mei'oh-san.  And now," Ken snickered, trying to hide it as he became the target of Youji's glare.

"Work."  Aya's cool gaze swept across the room, stopping as it landed on Serenity.

"If you're not going to buy anything, then leave."  He didn't seem at all fazed by her resemblance to Usagi.

"I am Serenity."  The stranger introduced herself, a wave of tranquility seeming to wash over the room as she spoke.  "Yes," She turned to Youji, "I do know Usagi.  Do you happen to know where she is?  She said she wanted to go to a flower shop, but then a rather large group of young girls rushed by and when they thinned, I could not find Usagi."

Omi looked up at her, worried.  "Aren't you worried?  You don't know where Usagi is, and yet you're so calm."  Her gaze was knowing as she turned to him.

"Usagi is alright, I can feel it.  But I do wish to spend the rest of the day with her.  Do you know where she--"

"Minna!"

"Omi!"

All turned as they heard the voices of Usagi and Ouka.

"Usagi," Serenity smiled.

"Gomen…Ouka brought me to Setsu-chan's flower shop." Usagi explained to her mother.

"Ouka?" Serenity turned to the girl beside her daughter.  "You must be Ouka.  I thank you."

"Hai, I'm Ouka." Ouka smiled.  "It's no problem, I saw Usagi trying to get through the crowd and since I was heading against them myself, I decided to help." She smiled at Usagi.

The males exchanged confused glances…wasn't Ouka jealous of Usagi?

"Hai, we had a little," Usagi paused, looking at Ouka, "talk to clear up some things…but everything's fine now.  Gomen if I worried you, kaa-san."

"You always were quick to befriend," Serenity smiled.

"Well ladies, can we interest you in anything?  Single flowers, bouquets, arrangements…dates?"  Youji slung an arm casually around the Serenity, frowning as she removed his hand with her own.  Ahead of him, Usagi's eyes darkened in irritation.

"Do not touch me." The older Serenity's voice was cold, yet calm.

An uncomfortable silence drifted into the room soon after, as Youji watched Serenity, intrigued by her reaction.

Usagi broke the silence.  "Can Ouka come with us to the park?"

"Of course, that is, if she wishes to."

"Can I?" Ouka smiled enthusiastically, immediately linking her fingers through Usagi's.  "I'd love to."

"Why don't you two leave for the park before me?  I promised Setsuna I would visit her."  Serenity laughed, looking slightly sheepish.  "But she never told me where she worked."

"She's right across the street, kaa-san.  I think Hotaru is there now.  C'mon Ouka, let's go.  Ja ne minna!" And Usagi and Ouka left the store, Ouka pushing the wheelchair.

Serenity turned to see Youji looking at her, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"It was nice to meet you all.  Sayonara."

Youji stared after the former queen's retreating figure for a long while, before turning to Aya.

"Did Usagi call her kaa-san!?!"

------------------------------

Ouka laughed at the delight shining on Usagi's face.

"Usagi-chan, you really like flowers, don't you?"  Usagi stared back at Ouka, the expression on her face seeming to say that the question was the dumbest question ever.

"Hai!" She giggled as a gentle breeze fluttered by, some stray petals tickling her soft skin.

Ouka smiled warmly at the girl before her, who was unlike everyone she had ever met.  She seemed to be even nicer than Omi!  And she was so pretty…  And to think…she had been so jealous of her earlier.  But that had been settled.

-----Flashback-----

Ouka had been on her way to Sumi no Koneko's, fighting against the rather large mob of girls when she saw a frantic Usagi, desperately trying to keep from being wheeled along with the wave of girls.  As jealous as she may have been of Usagi, even she felt bad for the poor girl, unable to fight the tide of rather heartless girls.  After numerous bumps and hasty apologies, she finally reached the blond girl.

"Need help, Usagi-san?" She couldn't help but smile at the adorably surprise look that flitted across Usagi's face, before she broke into a smile.

"Hai!  Arigatou, Ouka-san."

"Don't mention it." Ouka wheeled Usagi against the mob, taking her towards Koneko's and For Her.

"What were you doing there?" Usagi asked.

"I was going to see Omi-kun…he's my boyfriend so don't you get any ideas in your head about stealing him from me!"  Ouka glared at Usagi when she heard her laughter.

"What's so funny?!!"

"Gomen," Usagi stifled her laughter, coughing slightly.  "But you don't have to worry about me stealing Omi from you…I don't do things like that.  Besides, I have Mamo-chan already."

"Whose Mamo-chan?"

"ONLY I CAN CALL HIM MAMO-CHAN!!  You can call him Mamoru.  He's the sweetest, most romantic, cutest guy in the whole world!  He's my fiancé." Usagi sighed dreamily.  Ouka stared at her enviously.  First this girl gets special attention from the famous owners/workers of For Her, and now she gets a fiancé?!  And all before Ouka?!

"So where is he now?!" She asked, rather coldly.  Instantly, Usagi's dreamy smile disappeared, replaced by a sad frown.

"I don't know.  Probably at school or work…but I'm sure he'll visit me when he has time." Her voice was passionate, though tired.  "Mamo-chan is a very busy man, you know--he's studying to become a doctor!  And I know he'll make a good doctor, and so will Ami-chan."

"Ami-chan?"

"Hai, she's one of my friends, the smartest of us all!  Her mom's a doctor and she's going to become one too.  She's a lot better than Minako when it comes to that field…I think the only sort of medical career Minako would be able to do is being the nurse at the front desk or something.  But she'll definitely make it in the acting and modeling field…She wants to be a star one day." And Ouka listened to Usagi as she continued to ramble on about her many friends, occasionally stopping to take a deep breath or in a coughing fit, her jealousy growing steadily as she realized the relationship between her friends and herself paled in comparison to those that Usagi made.

"It's not fair…" She grumbled, not meaning for Usagi to hear it.  But Usagi did hear it.

"What's not fair?"  Such an innocent question.

"Why do YOU get the attentions?!  How come I don't get treated like you do!?" Ouka demanded, standing in front of Usagi, her eyes blazing with fury and tears.  "Why do YOU get the loving fiancé and friends!?  Why are YOU the one who knows and get special treatment from Ten'oh-san and the rest of them!  Why do YOU get what I want?!!" Ouka seethed.  Usagi stared at her sadly, though calmly.

"Gomen, Ouka-san.  I had no idea."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!!  YOU WERE TOO BUSY BEING LITTLE MISS HELPLESS AND SUCKING UP ALL _MY_ ATTENTION!"  Ouka regretted her words as soon as she saw Usagi's crestfallen face.

"I don't like being helpless." Usagi said quietly, her eyes downcast.  "I just wanted to be…to," Usagi paused, taking a breath, her chest heaving slightly.  "I just wanted to be normal.  I'm sorry that you feel I take," She coughed, "The attention away from you.  I don't mean to.  And I've know Ruka-chan and the girls must longer than you have…we're like family to each other." She coughed again.  "And I'm sorry that hurts you, but I never meant for it to." By now, she was gasping for breath.  Ouka stared at her, her words hitting her.  Guilt began to flood through her body.

"Usagi-san…daijoubu?"  She asked, concerned.

"Hai, daijoubu." Usagi smiled sweetly, if tiredly, at her.

"Gomen, Usagi-san, for the outburst earlier," Ouka stopped as Usagi waved off the apology.

"There's nothing to be sorry for.  Onegai, call me Usagi or Usagi-chan though."

"Hai…Usagi-chan.  But only if you call me Ouka-chan or Ouka."

"Will do, Ouka-chan."  By the time the two reached For Her, they were chattering like old friends, Ouka more so than Usagi, as Usagi was having a hard time catching her breath when she talked.

------End Flashback--------

"Yoohoo!  Ouka?!  Moon to Ouka, moon to Ouka…you there?"

"Huh?  Oh, hai!" Ouka smiled at Usagi.

"Oooh, I see.  You were dreaming about Omi weren't you?" Usagi's eyes twinkled with mirth as she winked at Ouka.

"Nani?" Ouka blushed.  "Iie!"

"Suuuuureeeee." Usagi giggled, and Ouka smiled warmly at her.  She continued to watch Usagi, admiring her form against the setting sun, a smile always on her face.  A warm feeling spread through her as she and Usagi continued to share laughs before relapsing into a comfortable silence, and she could not remember ever feeling so happy before.  Then again, Usagi _was_ infectious. 

A loud screech, followed two minutes later by a, "But you can't be serious!!!!!" broke Usagi and Ouka out of their comfortable silence.

"I mean it, Haruka!  If you do that again, you will never drive again, EVER!!" Setsuna's voice was unlike its usual calm.

"Why don't you just kill me now and make it less painful?!"

"Aww, but if we kill you now, Haruka-papa, who will chase away all the boys?"

"Ruka-koi, stop acting so childish."

"You can't take my baby away from me!  I won't let you!  I'd fight you all to keep my baby safe, you hear me?!  She's my life!  She's all I have left of..of.." Haruka's voice grew teary, and Usagi and Ouka exchanged confused glances, while the others exchanged weary glances as she sniffled.

"She's all I have left of her mom!!" Haruka wailed, sobbing.

"Eh…there there, Ruka-koi." Michiru soothingly patted Haruka's back, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't know cars had babies…" Hotaru mused, though she looked embarrassed standing next to a no longer sobbing, but sniffing Haruka.  Haruka grew teary-eyed.

"Her mom was my very first…ah…I still remember what it was like inside her…there was none any sweeter…"

"You would think my competition would be other girls, ne?  But noooo…it has to be a..a..vehicle!  Humph!  I'm prettier than a car, aren't I?" Michiru pouted, her eyes shining with laughter.  Next to her, Queen Serenity giggled at their antics.

"There there Michiru, you are much prettier than that barbarous machine."

Haruka's eye twitched, and she instantly turned around, cupping her hand around her mouth and shouting, "SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT SUNBEAMS!  YOU'RE NOT A BARBAROUS MACHINE, SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT SUNBEAMS!" Haruka looked towards the sky, " DON'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE SAID SUNSHINE!" she returned her gaze from the sky, " DON'T LISTEN TO HER--" She stopped, and her eyes grew teary once again as she shook her head sadly.  "So much like her mother…" She sniffled.

"Eh…what are you guys talking about?" Everyone turned their attention to Ouka, and Usagi giggled.

"Oh, Sunbeams is what Haruka named her car.  She's a bit…emotional…about it."

"Eh…." Ouka was silent, as what Usagi said finally hit her.  "YOU MEAN HARUKA'S A SHE?!!"

"Hai," Hotaru looked at Ouka innocently.  "Didn't you know that?"

"B..but…but…" Ouka looked from Haruka to Michiru, to Haruka, then back to Michiru.

"Yes?" Haruka slung an arm around Michiru.  "Don't worry Michi, you know you're my number one after Sunbeams." She teased.

"Great…first I'm second to Sunshine..now it's Sunbeams."

"Sunshine?" Queen Serenity asked, confused.

"Sunbeams' 'mother'…Haruka's first car." Michiru sighed.  "Honestly, Ruka-koi, I keep telling you…you need to decided whether whose more important--me or Sunbeams.

"Who?" Serenity and Ouka exchanged confused glances.

"Haruka won't let anyone call her car a what, only a who." Usagi giggled.

"But I _have _decided, Michi!  Of course you're more important…it's just that Sunbeams comes before." Haruka grinned as Michiru slapped her shoulder teasingly.  "Although….I'm sure you could convince me otherwise." She wiggled her eyebrows.  

"Ecchi…"  Michiru slapped her jokingly once again, then slapped her again, harder.  "Hotaru is here!"

"Aww Michiru-mama, I'm not a kid!"

"Haruka!  Watch what you say in front of Serenity!" Setsuna admonished.

"Ano..minna…how did this conversation get started?" Usagi asked, grinning.

"Haruka," Setsuna shot Haruka a pointed glare, "Decided to risk our LIVES and take a SHORTCUT to the park."

"Hey!  It cut down the time to five minutes didn't it?  Besides, you act as if it's dangerous racing the wind here."

"YOU DROVE THROUGH TREES, ALMOST HIT BYSTANDERS AND BUILDINGS, JUST BARELY AVOIDED WHO KNOWS HOW MANY CARS, AND ALMOST DROVE INTO A LAKE!!"

"……So what's your point?"

"I give up…there's no use…" Setsuna sighed, rubbing her temples as Haruka smiled innocently at her.

"I apologize for us being late, girls." Serenity smiled at Ouka and Usagi.  "But I did not know the way here and we decided to come to the park together.  Of course, we had to wait for our florists to finish their duties first."

"Kami-sama!  I have to go home now!" Ouka exclaimed, looking at her watch.

"I'll drive!" Haruka volunteered.

"IIE!" Setsuna shouted.

"I'd like to drive." Serenity calmly stated.

"Do you know how to, Serenity-sama?" Hotaru asked, her eyes wide.

"Iie!  No one is driving Sunbeams but me!" Haruka's objection was ignored.

"It is not hard to figure out, Hotaru."

"Serenity-sama, I must object to this--"

"Oh Setsuna, what can happen?  Haruka, give me the keys."

"But…but…no one drives Sunbeams but ME!"

"Haruka." Serenity's voice was stern.

"But…but--hey!" Haruka's eyes grew wide, as Serenity dangled the car keys in front of her face.

"Domo arigatou, Haruka." And with that, Serenity headed towards the car, followed by the others, Ouka pushing Usagi's wheelchair.

"Are you sure it is wise for Serenity-sama to drive?" Michiru asked Setsuna, who was watching Haruka.

"She's gonna hurt my Sunbeams…she's going to drive her insane with her extremely slow driving..she's going to…" Haruka was heard grumbling and complaining in front of them.

"What harm can she do?" Setsuna turned to Michiru, her smile almost blinding.  "Afterall, how fast can she go?"

------------------------------

"S..s…s….s…say..sayo…sayona..sayonara, m..mi..mina-san.  A..arigatou for the r..ride." Ouka stuttered out, her complexion ill, as she unsteadily made her way to the front door of her house, clutching her stomach.

"Sayonara, Ouka." Serenity smiled at the departing girl, turning to face the others in the car, all of whom, with the exception of a beaming Haruka, appeared deathly scared and ill.

"Minna, are you all feeling well?"

"Hai!" Haruka's voice was enthused.

"Alright, I apologize for driving so slow.  However, now that I have grown accustomed to this..vehicle…I shall drive faster."

"WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  YOU DRIVE JUST LIKE MEEEEE!!!!" Haruka's happiness was evident as the car zoomed off.

The car screeched to a halt in front of their destination.

"Domo arigatou for allowing me to drive, Haruka." Serenity handed her the keys.  "When do you suppose the others will leave the car?" She turned to face the others in the car.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just wondering how you got so good at driving, majesty." Haruka beamed.  "Why don't I show you the motorcycle later…" And the two made their way into the house.

Michiru turned to Setsuna.

"Afterall, how fast can she go?!" she mimicked mockingly, her complexion still slightly green.

"How was I suppose to know she would drive like Haruka?"

"Aren't you the time guardian?"

"Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, can this wait until AFTER my stomach goes back down to where it's suppose to be?"

"Ugh…minna…I need to hurl…"

"Turn to the side, Usagi-hime."

"I would….demo…you're all sitting on my hair."

"……."

--------------------------------

Heheh ^^;; minna…the point of this chapter?  Hehe…just bonding ^^V  Alright minna…need I ask for the treasured reviews? ^^V;;^~ Til next time!


	6. Chapter Five

Minna!!!!! I'm back! =^________^= Gomen nasai for the long wait…^^;;

Authoress*Crest- lol, I'm glad you liked it!=^^=  I figured it would be nice to make Serenity a bit….unpredictable?  Okay, not the best word, but I can't think of any other way to explain it ^^;;

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- I'm glad you liked the bonding ^^;; I had no idea whether it was any good or not ^^;;

Suzan aka Sammie- Lol—I do have a couple*I haven't decided if there will be more couples entering the story yet* in mind….I'm glad this fic made you laugh!

Reihn MidNite- Aww!  I made you review!!!! *is beaming* lol…yeah…poor Youji..I ought to be nicer to the poor man…^^;;

Usagi_1313- O.O…I didn't even know that!  Thanks for letting me know!

Dee-Chan- lol…I agree, poor Youji…o.O..wow….remind me never to get in a car you're driving….then again…I'd probably drive the same way..^^;;

Black Aura-Sama- *slowly backing away from the maniac that's wielding a pitchfork and waving it around* hello, nice men in the white coats?  I've got someone who needs a padded room….^~

Usagi Asia Maxwell- *beams* I'm glad you think so!  Hmm…do you ever get the feeling I might be picking on Youji too much…yeah, I didn't think so neither ^~

Cheska- Well, it's always the ones you would never think of….^~

Tenshi no Yuki- I'm glad you like! =^^=

Glitterz*- lol, yes, Usagi will be paired up *at least, I'm planning on it..who knows, the story might decide differently ^^;;*

Kimeno-Pebols- lol….gomen, but you'll have to wait and see what happens like everyone else *yes, including me…-sigh- muses…they never let me know until I'm writing it ^^;;*

Burning Shaedows-=^____^= I'm glad you think this is original!  Lol…

BayDen- Bay-chan!!!! =^____^= lol, there is no such thing as a late review…only late updates *looks at floor, ashamed* heheh ^^;; I know…*sniffles* I feel bad making her out so sick…

Park Ji Jun- *beams* ARIGATOU!!

Lady Light- erm…you're welcome…..now….erm..*looking embarrassed, and whispers to Lady Light* for what? ^^;; gomen..

Celestial DreamBlaze- lol…ahh…but a "crazed…dingbat" of a sky senshi is SO much more amusing than a composed one…less threatening, too…well, sort of ^^;;

Magic Cat- I'm glad you're liking this story!  Lol…O.O..you know, I never even thought of the fact that Usagi would be his god-daughter….oh how the wheels are turning in my mind…^^;;

Bunny-Butler, Callisto Star- I'm so glad you like the story! =^^= Thanks for reviewing *glomps*  Lol…

Kalika55- Hehe, the inners WILL be appearing in this fic *I'm voting for soon, but we'll have to see*  As for Umino…well, the original version of this chapter *before my comp crashed on me* had this part explained…I really don't know whether or not I'll mention it…^^;; the story tends to write itself out and I'm surprised half the time…^^;;

Minna- *glomps* ahem….now that I've taken up a little over a page with my thanks, let's get to the story, ne? ^^;; Again, arigatou minna, gomen for the long wait and *glomps and huggles* for everyone! =^^= Lol, anyways, this chapter will begin to focus a bit more with other characters to the story -^^-V And since it took me so long, I made the chapter a bit longer=^^=

Disclaimer- Don't own either show, though I wish I do ^^;;

-------------------

Chapter Five

-------------------

She had run.  What else was she supposed to do?  Her princess, her beloved princess, had been so…weak, so helpless.

Dammit, she wasn't a coward!  She _couldn't_ be!  After all those battles she had fought in, how could one call her a coward?

_'Because you abandoned your princess when she needed you most,' _her mind answered for her.

"Shuttup," she growled at loud, earning strange glances from the people around her.  She sent them a withering glare, and when they all diverted their gaze, she smiled, satisfied by their reaction.  She felt happier at the thought of instilling fear with just a glare—it was an invigorating mix, that feeling.  A feeling of pride and power—it was control, and it came in a neat little package, if only for a moment.  She needed that feeling—heavens only knew when the last time she had felt powerful—in control and proud of herself, had been. Her smile faded, as she remembered the reason why she was so ashamed of herself.

'I've always been there for her before—hell, I've given my energy, my life, for her!  So she could live!' She thought vehemently, but it was no use.

'_But where were you that day, hm?  She needed you so very badly that day, and you weren't there!   The Senshi of Protection, you claim to be?!  What sort of protector allows the one she claims to love and protect above all else to be hurt?!_' Her mind cruelly retorted, and she could think of no more justifications.

"Oh Usagi-chan," she murmered to herself, "Forgive me, forgive _us_, for we have committed the greatest sin possible."  Tears fought with her own will, attempting to escape from their prison within her emerald eyes, but to no avail.  Not a single tear fell.

"Forgive us, Usagi-chan," She murmered once more, clutching what appeared to be some sort of stick, with a symbol crowning its top, tightly in her fist.  "But dammit, Usagi, we couldn't take it anymore."

She got up, throwing crumbled bills onto the table.

As she left, Motoki looked up, a worried frown marring his face.

"Usagi, I'll watch over them as much as I can for you, but please, get better soon." He whispered, watching the brunette through the windows.  "Onegai, Usagi-chan…" His gaze fell to the corner, and his eyes darkened, "Makoto needs you, and so does the rest of them…especially Mamoru."

He absentmindedly continued to wipe the counter, his eyes still on the ebony-haired man hunched studiously over his work at a corner table.

"Onegai, Usagi."

-----------------

Mamoru bit back a yawn.  No, he was not tired, he couldn't be.  To be tired would mean he required sleep, and to sleep was to be thrown into a world of the most agonizing joy.  A world where he was truly strong, a valiant hero—a world that was so unlike the truth he called reality.  It was a beautiful world, the world of Dreams, but alas, reality makes itself known, and the pain would grow tenfold.

"I miss you, Usako," he whispered to himself hoarsely, his eyes clouding over for a fleeting moment.  And it was just that—a fleeting moment, for not seconds later, his eyes once again grew into the detached coldness that it had grown accustomed to as of late, and he squared his shoulders.

He would not think of her, he could not.  He would not revisit that pain.

_'Would it truly be more painful to remember her than to forget her?_'  His mind asked him.

'Yes.' He thought back, 'it would.'

'_Do you really want to forget her?  Forget everything she has done for you, all your times together?_'

Darien swore he could feel, if not see, his mind smile, as he could not answer the question truthfully—or at least, he refused to.

"Kuso," he silently swore to himself, "Now I'm having conversations with myself!"

-------------------

The life of a nurse behind a desk was meant as cruel form of torture using the ancient tactic of boredom, Minako concluded.  And bored, she certainly was.  Scratch that—Minako was _beyond_ bored.  She was utterly and despairingly—hey, did a cute guy just walk in?

She double-checked the doors.  Yup, cute guy, heading her way, at 12 O'Clock.  Oh….look at that body.  And that face!  Wait, why did he look so familiar?

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Minako quickly straightened up in her seat and attempted to make herself look busy, her eyes now warily watching the familiar man as he came closer to her.

"Hey cutie," he greeted her, flashing her a dashing smile.

"May I help you, sir?" Minako asked, fighting back the hearts that dared try and invade her eyes.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my sister."

"Oh, well, what's her name," Minako asked distractingly, trying to place where she could have perhaps seen this man before.

"Tsukino Usagi."

Suddenly, she remembered, and before she knew what she was doing, Minako was screaming at the top of her lungs, her finger urgently pressing the emergency button on her communicator in a harsh manner, seemingly on it's own accord.

People paused what they were doing, staring at her and the man, whispering amongst themselves.  Several people stopped, confused and debating whether or not they should help the nurse hysterically screaming, but Minako saw none of this.

All she saw was the man in front of her, that sickening horrifying man in front of her.

Faintly, she noted that security was quickly making their way towards her.

And still, she screamed.

-------------------

"What do you think, Phobos, Deimos?"

The two birds cawed once, and flapped their wings agitatedly.

"I agree…Yuichiro and grandpa aren't going to like this." The violet-eyed priestess looked at the charred remains of bed sheets that she had been washing just moments ago.

"I don't get it…why can't I concentrate?!" she cried out, frustrated, glaring accusingly at the smoldering pile of bed sheets.

"I bet it's because Yuichiro has been keeping me up with his incessant singing!  Argh, that boy needs to learn he can't sing!" Rei shook her head sadly, seemingly ignoring the cries of disapproval that seemed to escape from the beaks of her birds.

"I'm not hiding anything, Phobos, Deimos.  It's Yuichiro's fault—I swear, he's been trying to butt into my business even more ever since—" Rei came to an abrupt stop, glaring at the birds.

"Dammit, I am _not_ weak!  She is!  _She's_ the weak one, for leaving us like that!  She doesn't deserve the life she has!" She nearly snarled out towards the two birds, her eyes a blazing inferno.  An awkward silence followed, an occasional cooing from the two crows startling the tuneless melody of silence.  Rei's eyes were still ablaze, her white knuckles evidence of just how tightly she had fisted her hands.  "She deserves better," she whispered brokenly.

A shrill beeping broke the strange silence that followed, and Rei immediately ran towards it, glad for an escape.

For two birds, Phobos and Deimos were pretty smart—her scowl darkened—unfortunately, this included affairs that concerned her as well.

A shrill scream harshly greeted her ears when she answered her communicator.

---------------------

She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in what seemed to be an empty eternity.

Deep sunken eyes, the graying color of a mourning ocean, greeted her first.  Then her hallowed cheeks bid her welcome, and she could not help but wonder if she had always been that pale.  Her eyes trailed down, and as she noticed the frown her colorless lips seemed so comfortable in, she deepened the frown.

When had this happened?  When had she transformed into a mere shadow.  Why, if _she_ saw her now, she'd be horrified!

She almost smiled—_almost_, as she heard in her head how she would be chastised for failing to keep up her health—after all, how was she to take care of others, when she could not take care of herself?  What sort of doctor would she be then?

Then, the frown came back, threefold.  It furthered, as she heard a distant beeping coming from another room.  She left the room, following the sound, down the hall, pass the bathroom and guestroom, stopping in front of the door.

Shaking hands, tense and erratic, moved towards the doorknob, only to fall short, dropping just a breath away.

"I can't," she whispered to herself, falling onto the floor.  "I can't, not yet." And she wept, arms wrapped around herself, in front of the door.

"Oh gomen, gomen-nasai," she sobbed, "I'm a terrible person, but I can't, I just can't."

The beeping continued, mingling with the sound of the broken woman's weeping.

"Forgive me, please, forgive me…but not yet, I'm not ready yet." She whispered brokenly.  

_"You'll just have to wait longer, just a little bit longer."_

------------------

"Are you sure she's at the hospital, Mars?"

"What do you mean am I sure?!  Where else would she be at this time?!"

"Okay, but what could be such an emergency at the hospital—" Sailor Jupiter broke off, her eyes flashing first with fright, then with a possessive anger.

"Dammit," Sailor Mars swore, her eyes ablaze with her fear and sense of duty, "If they think they can take Usagi then they've got another thing coming!  C'mon, let's hurry!"

With a newfound burst of energy, the two senshi dashed towards the hospital.

--------------------

"Aino-san, Aino-san!" One of the security guards—most likely new to the job as he was still quite young, still appearing to be in his twenties— shook Minako gently by her shoulders.  "Aino-san, it's okay, it's okay!  Everything's alright!"

Still, she screamed.

"Aino-san, you must stop—you're scaring the patients!" He implored her, but to no avail.  He looked over at another guard, this one older than him, who stood next to the man that was the cause of this scream—after all, if what he heard was true, then it was this man who made Aino-san scream.

The man was currently staring at Minako, and though his facial expression suggested bewilderment, his eyes suggested fury, though at what could not be sure.  For though the man was staring at Minakohe was talking to the older security guard, pausing every now and then to point towards Minako and shrug his shoulders.

Minako abruptly ended her screaming, her eyes still wide, though now another emotion—a mixture of raw fear and rage—seemed to be setting in.

---------------------

"Dammit!" Haruka cursed, sucking her index finger.

"I told you to watch the thorns, Haruka." Michiru smiled amusedly at her lover's back.

"But Michi," Haruka whined, "It wasn't supposed to hurt me!"

Michiru sighed, shaking her head sadly, a gentle smile curving her face.  "Oh Ruka, what am I going to do with you?" She murmured to herself.

"You could sell her to one of the girls outside," Hotaru entered the backroom of the flower shop, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  "I'm sure Ruka-papa would fetch a very nice price," Hotaru teased.  Haruka blanched, and Michiru laughed quietly.

"Minna," Setsuna poked her head through the door.  "Let's hurry up—as soon as this order is done, we can close the shop."

"Setsuna-mama!  Where's Usagi-hime and Serenity-sama?" Hotaru greeted the older woman, who smiled down at her.

"Usagi-hime is upstairs, Hotaru-chan, and Serenity-sama is across the street, with the gentlemen."

"What?!  The queen is out _there_ with _those_ guys?!" Haruka shouted, spinning to face Setsuna.  "I don't trust them!" She declared importantly.

"We know, Ruka-koi," Michiru played with the hair at the nape of Haruka's neck, and Haruka visibly calmed down, "But Serenity-sama can care for herself.  Hime-chan, why don't you go across the street and get Serenity-sama?"

"But Michiru-mama, can't Haruka-papa do that?  She won't hurt herself that way—going!" Hotaru giggled and left the room, Haruka's warning glance mixed with annoyance following her.

"Haruka, let's get back to work—and this time, don't hurt yourself." Setsuna shook her head, and left as well.  

Haruka turned back to Michiru.  "So Michi, aren't you going to kiss my boo-boo?"

----------------

Serenity was not amused.  She had been seated at the counter comfortably enough, much to the envy of the younger girls around her.  She would have much preferred to be with Setsuna and the Outer Senshi, but all those leering eyes of the boys surround that store—it was degrading.  Why, if they were on the Moon, her own Senshi would have sent those boys running home personally.  Her eyes grew sad.

But they were not on the Moon—the Silver Millenium had fallen—and her Senshi were not with her today—they lived now in the realm of Hades, with their ancestors and friends, while she lingered on in this life.

"Hey, why so sad gorgeous?" She looked up at the sound of the boy's—Youji, she remembered, voice.  He was a kind soul—a womanizer, perhaps, but underneath it all, he did have a good heart—a bit bruised and hurt, perhaps, but good, nonetheless.  Why, he was the one of offered her the seat she now sat upon, even if an invitation for a night in town accompanied it.

Red caught her attention—ah yes, the redhead, Aya was his name.  He cried out for love, even if he did not know it, and she held such sympathy for him.  It was this sympathy that prevented her from feeling slighted every time he would tell her to leave, as she bought nothing.  Such a sad soul—her Serenity could help him, she knew it.

She looked around the workers in the room—yes, they each held such pain in their soul.  Her heart and sympathy went out to all of them, and already, she could feel her maternal instincts kicking into gear, switching into overdrive.  Her Serenity could help them, she knew it—her Serenity was just that sort of person.

"Tsukino-san?" She looked up, surprised to see that the store was empty, and only the workers remained.

"Hai, Tsukiyono-san?"  Her lavender eyes bore into his, and he looked away, cheeks painted a soft pink.

"Erm…we're closing now."

"Serenity-sama!" The door jingled, and an exuberant Hotaru entered the shop, her eyes bright, lips smiling.

"Hotaru," Serenity stood up, "Is it time to go?"

"Hai, Serenity-sama," Hotaru giggled, "Haruka-papa will throw a fit if we don't get back soon.  I'm sure Usagi is waiting for us by now."

"Usagi…" the elder Serenity smiled, her eyes soft.  "I wanted to see her today…has she already awaken?"

"Hai, now c'mon, let's go—erm, I mean, perhaps we should go now, Serenity-sama." Hotaru blushed abashedly, her head hung in embarrassment.  Serenity laughed, her eyes bright.

"Then let us go, Amaya." Serenity took Hotaru's hand and led the younger girl away, calling out a good bye to the four males in the shop.

"Amaya?  I haven't been called that in so long…" Hotaru murmered.

"There is seriously something strange about those people," Youji remarked, "Did you find anything, Omi?"

"I thought I told you to leave Tsukino alone." Aya's eyes caught both Omi's and Youji's, the former dropping his eyes to the ground, ashamed.

"I did find something," He stated softly, and upon noticing the curious gaze he elicited from Youji, continued in a stronger voice.

"Tsukino Usagi is the dead daughter of Tsukino Kenji and his wife, Tsukino Ikuko."

--------------------

Hotaru and Serenity entered the door, greeting Setsuna with a smile.

"Koban-wa, Setsuna," Serenity greeted her.

"Your majesty," Setsuna bowed her head in respect, before turning to Hotaru, "Haruka and Michiru are still in the back.  Could you go get them while I close up?"

"Hai, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru bounced to the backroom.

---------------------

She fingered the long chain around her neck, smiling sadly as she rubbed each symbol hanging from the simple chain, her mind reliving the past.

"Minna, I miss you…come visit me soon, minna." She whispered softly.  "Then I can finally thank you for the flowers."

She sighed, her eyes finding the simple engagement ring that adorned her ring finger.  "Mamo-chan…" she breathed out, a sad, yet hopeful smile gracing her lips.  "Mamo-chan, come see me soon…" she paused, drawing a breath, "I miss you Mamo-chan," a cough escaped her lips and her eyebrows furrowed as she felt the pain shoot up her legs, then up her spine.  She closed her eyes, biting back the tears.

She couldn't tell the others, not when they were so kind to her, and they were so hopeful, so optimistic—no, she couldn't tell the others, not when they believed that she was doing so much better.

She would not, _could_ not, tell her beloved Senshi, her beloved friends—her _soul sisters_, the truth.

She could not tell them that she was tired, so very tired.  So tired that if not for the Senshi, her darling Senshi, and her family, and of course, her beloved Mamo-chan, then she would have surely welcomed Death's arrival with open arms.  How could she tell them that, if not for them, then she would have succumbed to the want, the need, of the eternal rest her soul so painfully longed for.

A glimmer caught the corner of her eyes, and she smiled, despite the pain that was slowly traveling through her body—in the back of her mind, she dimly noted that this attack was much slower than the ones prior to it had been.  One hand went up to her mouth, and she placed a soft kiss on the diamond ring, her greatest joy and hope.  She would get through this, if not for herself, then for her Mamo-chan.

For to her, her Mamo-chan symbolized what she wanted most—a loving peace.  And if she would not get better for her family, for her Senshi, or for herself, then she would get better for him.

The pain reached it's greatest peak, and she bit her lip in attempt to hold back the scream that threatened to escape from within the confines of her mouth.

Oh heavens, it was horrible!  A thousand bullets quickly shooting up her bones, from her legs to her spine, then back down again, skimming here, delving deeper there, and burying itself wherever it pleased.

A thousand knives twisting, cutting, tearing, scarring her oh so fragile nerves and tissues, sinking themselves in deep and carving all sort of strange designs, while her limbs seemed to grow so much weaker, nearly numb, yet painfully sensitive to the pain.  How heavy her limbs felts, how numbingly chilly in its leaden state—for it was in a leaden state, and no matter how much she may believed it shook and felt like jelly, when she looked at it, it was not shaking.  She coughed, and this time, it came out in a harsh hacking sound, grating the back of her throat.  Her breathing was labored by now, coming out in sharp short intakes of breath, followed by a quick release of the air.  She squeeze her eyes shut, tears escaping this time, and slowly, painfully, clenched her fingers into a fist.

The cool contact of metal against sweaty palms made her open her eyes, and once again, her gaze was drawn to her ring.  

'Mamo-chan…'

She would get better, she would do her best to.  Setsuna had said it herself—the rest of the Senshi, and her family, would come see her soon.  They were busy, that was all.  She would get better, if not for them, then for her Mamo-chan and their future together.

She would not be able to bear it if she would not have her Mamo-chan in her future…

Oh gods!  Did the pain just get worse?!  Impossible!  It had never exceeded the pain she was just in—a strangled gasp escaped her throat.

What sort of pain was this, this numbingly burning feeling that was spreading so quickly up and down her body, that made her body convulse?!  What sort of pain was this that was stabbing her heart, her very soul?!  What sort of pain was this that made her double over in pain, unable to move?!

She could take it silence no longer, the pain was too great—too unbearable.

As a new wave of pain hit her, her body convulsing violently, Usagi let loose her pain in a hauntingly soul-wrenching scream.

------------------------------

"What do you mean Tsukino-san is dead?!" Ken demanded, his eyes on Omi, who shifted uncomfortably from side to side on his feet.

"They filled out a death certificate for her—she's dead…well, at least, she's supposed to be." Omi answered, his eyes not meeting Ken's.

"But why?" Youji wondered out loud.

"Well…" Omi shot Aya a worried glance—"There's some more things…" he took the silence as a sign to continue.

"One week before they signed the death certificate of Tsukino-san, they adopted a boy her age—one Tsukino Umino, heir to the Tsukino Industry fortune—"

"This just keeps getting more and more interesting," Youji muttered.

"Well, there's just one final part that might be interesting," Omi turned to look at Aya, "A couple of weeks before the Tsukino family adopted Umino, they met with one Takatori Reiji, the godfather of Tsukino Umino and uncle of Tsukino Ikuko."

Silence greeted Omi as the others digested this information, and Aya seethed silently.

The silence was shattered with a piercing scream that sent shivers down their spine with its raw pain.

----------------------

So what did you guys all think? Lol, next chapter will enter the Tsukino family, and hopefully explain more.  Hoped you all like it, and do review—my muses could use the extra inspiration *lol, we're busy scrimmaging up work for a portfolio* Lol, besides, reviews make the fanfiction world go round. ^~


	7. Chaper Six Preview

Hey minna—I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this, but I decided to put up a preview for the next chapter. I don't have it completely written out yet, but I'll work on it. ^^;; Anyways, I replaced chapter six *which used to be a note* with the real chapter six story, but they wouldn't post it so I figured maybe I need to post a new chapter too...but since it's not finished yet, I'll give you a very short preview:  
  


* * *

  
"Kaa-san..." Shingo stopped, unable to finish his sentence as he caught sight of the woman next to him. "Come on kaa-san, I see it now, right ahead!" And he broke into a sprint, unable to stay next to the distant stranger who had been taking the place of his usually warm and loving mother more frequently as of late.  
  
Ikuko walked slowly behind him, catching up to him a couple of minutes later. She looked up at the shop.  
  
"What a strange name—For Her."  
  
--------------- 


	8. Chapter Six

MINNA! *sobs and glomps* have I mentioned how much I absolutely adore you all? Lol ^^;; Hmm..it's getting harder trying to write this when I haven't seen SM in so long (years now, I believe), and I have never finished WK..nor have I seen it in...a year or two? o.O *sigh* argh, I apologize for the OOCness of everything—once I manage to grab hold of these two series, I'll most likely come back and revise to make it more fitting to the character. If anyone could help me with character's personalities/quirks, it's be greatly appreciated!=^^=  
  
Darcey- Yup, I'm back...sorta. Lol, I'm still trying to get back to writing ^^;; *glomps right back* Now Darcey dear, when do you plan to update your story? I'm waiting ^~ Lol, would you be upset if I told you I no longer have the next chapter for Hidden Past? T_T..but I'm starting to rewrite it!...again .  
  
Usagi_Asia_Maxwell- But I did have a new chapter out...o.O...lol, the real chapter was chapter six..^^; chap seven was a preview  
  
Anonymous (all of yous..erm..you..lol)- Sorry to say, voting does nothing for my decision about Usagi. But I'm glad you like the fic! =^^=  
  
Lady Light- Ahh, I see. Yup, that means Usagi has two brothers...sorta...it's all up to interpretation, lol ^^;; *winces* ow, now I hear the scream.  
  
Silv_kit- My decision for Usagi is already set—you'll just have to see.^~  
  
Pudding- I adore your name! Lol..pudding...ahhh..*lol, now I have a craving for pudding ^^;;* lol..glad ya like!  
  
Shikai-sama- ahh, forgive me for the preview *feeling humble* lol...sorry, I replaced my AN with chapter six and ff.net didn't post it for some reason, so I put in the preview and badabing, bada boom......no idea how the rest of that goes ^^;; lol  
  
Rose, Usagi_1313, littleMONKEY12, SJ, silverblaze- Yes m'ams/sirs! Updating as soon as possible, m'ams/sirs! *salutes, about face, and marches off* lol  
  
Disclaimer: Aishkabub! Lol, that's star-sirengul for I don't own but I wish I did. Lol ^^V  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You!" Minako's eyes were now a blazing blue, hatred for the man clouding her fear of him.  
  
"Aino-san? What's going on, who is this man? Do you want me to take him away?" The young security guard beside her asked, prepared to use force on the strange man if need be. He received no answer from the blonde nurse, who continued to glare coldly at the man in front of her.  
  
"Miyoko," the strange man smiled charmingly at her, his green eyes glittering uncertainly.  
  
"I'll kill you..." the threat was just barely spoken, so soft even those closest to her had a hard time hearing it, but if they could not hear what she said, then they could guess it. No sooner had she spoken the words when she immediately lunged forward, towards the blonde man with glittering eyes of iced emerald, her fingers curled and nails ready to claw at the man.  
  
"Aino-san!" The security guard gasped out, quickly grabbing her and holding her away from the man, whose own surprise shone through as pale hands went to wipe at the blood coming from the cut inflicted upon his cheek.  
  
"Let me go," Minako snarled, struggling against the guard.  
  
"Gomen Aino-san," the security guard whispered, struggling to hold back the nurse who was so much stronger than she appeared.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Two voices rang out, and all eyes immediately flew to the owners of the two strong voices.  
  
"Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter...." Many breathed out, awed by the presence of the legendary senshi. The two heroines paid them no heed, their eyes immediately drawn to the mysterious man, a mixture of surprise and hatred.  
  
"Zoicite!"  
  
--------------  
  
Mamoru sighed tiredly, hanging his green jacket up on a hook before unceremoniously dropping down upon the leather couch. It had been a long day, and Usagi had still not left his mind.  
  
But then, how could one ever forget about life?  
  
Mamoru let out another sigh, leaning back against the black leather of his seat. A glance outside the window told him it was sundown. Last year, at this time, he would have probably been at the park, watching the sun set with his Usako—but that was last year, and so much had occurred since then.  
  
When had everything changed? Was it when Ami—or maybe it was when Usagi—no, perhaps it had been with the Tsukinos had come to them, and asked for help—no—it must have started with Umino, when Umino lost his parents. Yes, that must have been when it started...  
  
Poor Umino, despite the dork he was, he did have a good heart—and he was an innocent soul, honestly. He couldn't have known that because of him, the future that was to be would never come to pass...  
  
But even then, Mamoru could not stop the hatred for the boy whose tragedy had cost him the only person who truly mattered.  
  
Umino had taken his Usako away from him  
  
---------------  
  
It was with alarm and caution that the four Weiss members left their shop, seeking to find the source of the scream that had shattered their calm. It was merely seconds before they pinpointed the scream as coming from across the street, and it was even shorter that they had crossed the street, intent on finding out what exactly had occurred to produce such a scream.  
  
It as a grim Ken who announced that the entrance to For Her was locked, and a sarcastic Youji who announced to them "I told you so." It was Aya's cold voice that ordered Youji to shut up and either find another entrance into the building, or break the glass that made up the down, and all four could not help but notice that the screaming was becoming louder and louder as time passed, occasionally stopping before continuing again, even louder than before.  
  
But it was never louder than when the yellow convertible pulled out of the driveway next to the shop, and zoomed down the street, already nearly a dot in the distance within the blink of an eye.  
  
But that blink of time was long enough for the boys to see the thrashing golden-haired figure in the arms of the silver-haired woman, and the harried look that haunted the eyes of the five other females that sat in the car.  
  
"Follow them." The command was useless, as the four boys were chasing after the speeding car, however futile it seemed to be.  
  
-----------------  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Sailor Mars snarled, the flames from her arrow just a tad too close to Zoicite for his liking. The room was now emptied, courtesy of Sailor Jupiter, who had sent everyone out of the room, security guards, patients, and visitors alike, using force if she had too. Some rather immature and arrogant teenagers could now proudly boast that they were at the receiving end of a punch from the Senshi of Protection herself. Minako had relunctantly left the room as well, not before letting Jupiter know she would come back with her eyes.  
  
"I came to see your princess—" Zoicite gulped anxiously as the arrow was suddenly even closer to his neck, his skin already starting to feel uncomfortably warm due to the close proximity of the arrow. He discreetly stepped back from the fiery senshi.  
  
"What business have you with the Princess, you scum?!" Mars snarled, as Venus made her entrance into the room and Jupiter stood guard at the door.  
  
"Mars, calm down." Sailor Venus commanded, now fully appearing to be the leader of the Senshi she was a millennium before.  
  
"Thank you, Ve—"Zoicite's thanks was cut off with a punch from the Senshi of Love.  
  
"That, was for stealing our Mercury's heart and shattering it—and for trying to hit on me!" Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she punched him again.  
  
"Why are you back, Zoicite? You and the other Generals have done enough, a millennium and years ago." Venus spat out, her eyes darkening as she remembered their betrayal.  
  
"I came to see your Princess and wish her better," Zoicite took a step back, his eyes wearily falling on the red Senshi who seemed ready to turn him into crisp within a second, "And to see Michiko and beg her forgiveness."  
  
He did not understand the look that passed between the other Senshi when the golden Senshi of Love nodded that he spoke the truth, nor did he understand the look—a mixture of pity, sadness, anger, distrust, and curiosity—that they sent to him.  
  
Sailor Mars spoke next, and he clearly understood what she said, clearly understood that his world had just come crashing down around him, and he hadn't a chance at all.  
  
"Well, it's too late, Zoicite," the Senshi of Mars sneered at him, her loathing towards him and particularly another blonde haired general still fresh from a millennium ago, "Mercury's no longer with us in the realm of the living."  
  
-----------------  
  
Michiru's annoyed eyes followed Haruka's anxious form as she paced back and forth in the hallway, glancing at the door behind her every now and then.  
  
Even now, pain-filled whimpers could occasionally be heard from the other side of the door, as Hotaru spent her energy trying to heal their princess, and the queen soothed her ailing daughter in the way only a mother could.  
  
Setsuna had taken off as soon as they had arrived at the house, saying that she had to attend to business.  
  
Haruka had told her right then and there that she could go stick her time staff up her derrière, because she obviously didn't believe the princess was more important at the moment. Setsuna merely passed her a warning look before taking off, not as Setsuna but rather, as Sailor Pluto.  
  
-----------------  
  
Youji growled, frustrated. They had lost sight of the car long ago, and no one knew which way the car had gone on from the intersection. Night had fallen, and still they had yet to budge from the intersection, Aya refusing to allow any of them to leave until he knew where the car was and what made Tsukino Usagi—who, legally, should have been dead, scream such bloody murder. The other three dared not voice out their musings on why Aya appeared so worried of the young blonde.  
  
Aya, himself, was unsure why he would not let them leave. He knew it was because in Tsukino Usagi, he had found a stronger hope that his own sister would wake up—after all, Tsukino Usagi had been in a coma, and she had awaken. It couldn't have been right, but for some reason, Aya could not get it out of his head that so long as Usagi was alive and well, so long as she was getting better, then so would Aya, his only family left.  
  
Perhaps he had placed his expectation of his sister upon Usagi's shoulders, but he would neither confirm nor deny that thought. Then there was the death factor—why had her family signed her dead? But most importantly—was she involved with Takatori? He hoped not—after all, it wouldn't do for him to have to kill her, not when she may have come to symbolize his hope for Aya's own return back to the land of the conscious. But if she was on Takatori's side....any ally of Takatori was an enemy of his. And his enemies didn't stay alive...they rotted in the depths of hell, where he surely would go when his own time came.  
  
"It's no use—they've gotten too far ahead of us. Let's just go back." Ken's voice broke the silence, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
"He's right," Omi agreed, his eyes troubled.  
  
"C'mon Aya," Youji turned to the redhead, his eyes serious. "It's late, and Omi's got school tomorrow. Let's go—we won't find them, not tonight."  
  
--------------  
  
Dr. Mizuno was confused. She had rushed over to the hospital as soon as she had received the message—a man needed her help. She had expected some questions when she had arrived—the family of the patient was usually full of them—but instead, all she had received were quizzical stares and glances from others, and she had no answer to give to their silent question.  
  
In fact, until she had arrived at the hospital, she hadn't known that a man who seemed to know the Senshi was to be under her care, under the personal request of the Senshi themselves. And who were the staff of the hospital to refuse the request of Tokyo's heroes?  
  
And so here she was now, explaining to the imposing senshi of Venus that the blonde-haired man would be fine, that he had simply undergone shock, and asking whether or not he had recently undergone a trauma of some sort.  
  
The orange-clad Senshi looked at her with grim eyes for what seemed an eternity, her mouth set in a straight line.  
  
"Perhaps," She finally murmured, and left it at that. "Mars, what do you think? Does he have any negative energy surrounding him?"  
  
"No," Sailor Mars shook her head, looking at the unconscious form of the man whom she once called friend. "Not a trace..."  
  
"We can't take any chances—one of us will have to stand guard."  
  
"I'll do it," Sailor Jupiter volunteered. "After all, I was closer to A—" here, she broke off and sent a glance towards Dr. Mizuno, who only faintly noticed and shrugged it off as a security issue, "To her than you two."  
  
"Watch over him, and alert us as soon as he wakes up," Sailor Venus nodded to the taller Senshi once, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room, ignoring the trail of awed eyes that followed her down the hallway.  
  
"Take care," Sailor Mars sent a small smile towards the Senshi of Protection, before her eyes fell onto the man resting on the bed. "She would have been happy to see him right now," she smiled sadly, "Do you think she would have been angry?"  
  
"No—she would have been hurt, and deep down, happy, but never angry. She could never be angry at him for long—she loved him too much." Sailor Jupiter took a seat on one side of the bed.  
  
Sailor Mars was silent for a moment, and she did not speak until she stood from her seat, eyes looking at the man before her, before speaking to her comrade.  
  
"Senshi meeting," She said simply and shot a glance at the doctor whose eyes were glazed over, as if she was not completely present in the room. "As soon as possible. Should we call the Outers?"  
  
"Would they come?"  
  
------------------  
  
"Dead scream." The whisper sent the glowing ball flying towards the impressive building.  
  
Sailor Pluto watched impassively from the treetop as a part of the building shuddered and groaned, before exploding into dust before her eyes. She continued to do nothing as panic spread through the building, the doors slamming open as employees tried to stream out.  
  
"Takatori," she murmered, "For what you have done," her maroon eyes darkened until it was nearly black, "For what you have done...I shall put you in a fear you have never known."  
  
"What the hell?!" Setsuna's eyes flew down to watch the redheaded man who had just sworn.  
  
Schuldich stared at the building in front of him in surprise. A part of the building had disappeared—and nothing save dust laid in the area the western half of the building once stood proudly. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Where's the west wing?" Nagi came up from behind Schuldich. "Were we attacked?"  
  
"No one was hurt." Crawford stepped up in front of Schuldich, looking at the now empty site, showing no signs of surprise. "There was no one there...who attacks an empty wing when the one next to it is full of life?"  
  
"But where is the west wing?" Nagi asked again. Crawford made no reply, choosing to walk against the stream of bodies exiting the building, to the very area that caused such panic to arise in the workers of Takatori. Looking down at the dust, and the rooms inside the building that was visible, Crawford raked his fingers through his hair, seeming to finally take in the situation.  
  
"Tell Mr. Takatori he should have this area tested. Find out what's in the dust."  
  
"You mean Takaotori-san," Schuldich rolled his eyes, though his lips formed a small smirk. "We're in Japan, Sherlock."  
  
"Sherlock Holmes was English." Brad Crawford's eyes appeared bored, "tell Mr. Takatori to have this area tested, and search the premises. This was no accident."  
  
----------------  
  
"Get up," Sailor Jupiter ordered the newly awakened Zoicite.  
  
"What? What am I doing—"Zoicite trailed off, recalling the even that occurred before he had collapsed. Damn...just wait until the guys hear about this—him, fainting! But Michiko...  
  
Sailor Jupiter sighed as Zoicite's eyes darkened, knowing what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry about Mercury," she told him quietly, "C'mon, let's go, I already told Venus and Mars you were awake. They're waiting for us."  
  
"Michiko—is she really—no, she couldn't be." Zoicite shook his head in denial.  
  
"She's dead, Zoicite." Sailor Jupiter's voice was flat, cold.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"I would not lie about this!"  
  
"You must be lying! Michiko is still alive—I know it! She would not die—could not die!" Zoicite exclaimed, turning away from the amazon-like Senshi.  
  
"You're right, my love." The familiar voice, soft and beautiful, filtered through his ears, settling itself deep in his soul. Zoicite spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Over here, my Zoi." Zoicite smiled brightly at the laughing form of his blue-haired ex-lover.  
  
"Michiko," he breathed, ignoring the horrified look coming from Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"She's dead, Zoicite!"  
  
"Michiko..." Zoicite took in the site of Sailor Mercury, drinking in her very presence. "They told me you were dead."  
  
"But Zoicite, you can see me, can't you? How can I be dead, when you're talking to me right now?"  
  
"Michiko," Zoicite made his way towards the giggling form of Sailor Mercury, stopping as she stepped to the side, evading his grasp. "Oh Michiko, forgive me! You must forgive me! I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean—"  
  
"Shh...my Zoi, shh."  
  
"Zoicite, she's dead! Who are you talking to?!" Sailor Jupiter stared in confusion at Zoicite, who seemed to speak to someone only he could see. Zoicite watched as Sailor Mercury turned to look at her comrade, before turning back to face him.  
  
"Go with her, Zoicite."  
  
"Aren't you coming, Michiko—Sailor Mercury," Zoicite's eyes traveled, recognizing the uniform she wore.  
  
"Go with her, Zoicite...I'll be with you, don't worry."  
  
"Zoicite!" Sailor Jupiter grabbed his shoulder, "Look at me!" She waited until Zoicite's eyes met hers, before she spoke again. "She's gone."  
  
Zoicite turned around. There was no one there.  
  
--------------------  
  
Usagi stared at the garden below her. It was afternoon now, and she was alone. Hotaru was at school—perhaps just getting out, and everyone else, save her mother, had left for the shop. She had chosen to stay home, and her mother had decided to stay with her—Haruka wouldn't have allowed her to stay home by herself anyways.  
  
The balcony was a reasonable size—neither small nor large. All the flowers she had received in the hospital decorated the simple balcony, and whether it was because she took care of the flowers as diligently as she could, or because it was the workings of one of the Senshi, Usagi could not help but notice that the flowers had not aged one bit. They still held the same look as the day she had first laid eyes upon them—and that made her wonder how long ago it was that the Inners and Mamo-chan had come to visit her.  
  
"Serenity," she turned her head towards the voice.  
  
"Kaa-san," she smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it." The elder Serenity smiled, coming to stand behind her daughter. "Do you remember when you were younger?"  
  
"Kaa-san?"  
  
"And every morning, we would eat breakfast outside."  
  
"I remember, kaa-san. It was just the three of us—me, you, and papa. (1) Papa never wanted to eat what we ate—he said he didn't want to catch our cooties." Usagi giggled softly, while her mother merely smiled gently.  
  
"And you, my little Serenity, always laughed and told him boys were the ones with cooties."  
  
"And then papa would, would," Usagi trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to remember. "And then papa would..." She paused, biting her lower lip. "I can't remember, kaa-san...I can't remember what papa did." She whispered softly, shielding her eyes from that of her mother.  
  
"Shh...it is alright, my Serenity. You were so young when he departed to Hades' Realm...no older than eight." The former queen wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders, murmuring into her hair. "You have yet to remember, that is all. But you will remember one day, Serenity."  
  
"Papa was a good man, kaa-san."  
  
"He was, Serenity, he was."  
  
"Do you miss him, kaa-san?"  
  
"I love him," Was all the older Serenity said, as she continued to hold her daughter close.  
  
"Do you...ever wonder, I mean, do you ever think about why you didn't join him...in the end, I mean."  
  
"I was needed elsewhere," The former queen kissed the top of her daugher's head. "How could I leave, when you need me so much?"  
  
Usagi stayed quiet, thinking over her mother's words.  
  
'I'm sorry I kept you away from papa, kaa-san. But please...just a little bit longer.'  
  
---------------------  
  
"Kaa-san, we need to hurry up!"  
  
"Oh Shingo, what's the rush?" Ikuko shook her head, her eyes shining with a sedated mirth, her lips pulled into a knowing smile.  
  
"I hear this place always gets a crowd—and the flower has to be from here! Mika told me this place sells some of the rarest flowers—you can't find them anywhere else! Now kaa-san, let's go." Shingo tapped his foot impatiently. Ikuko laughed softly, the pools that had lately been nothing but an ocean of sorrow now shining with the joy of a mother as she watched her child's first crush.  
  
"Calm down, Shingo. We'll get there," they continued to walk at a more relaxed pace. "What sort of flowers do they have there?"  
  
"I don't know. It's a new place...but I heard they have all sorts of flowers in all sorts of colors there. How much flowers can I get?"  
  
"Well, it is Mika's birthday...I think it would be nice to get her a dozen. Maybe I'll buy some bouquets too...I've been meaning to buy some flowers, you know how much your sis—"She broke off her statement, her posture suddenly rigid. Sammy stopped beside her.  
  
"Kaa-san..." Shingo stopped, unable to finish his sentence as he caught sight of the woman next to him. "Come on kaa-san, I see it now, right ahead!" And he broke into a sprint, unable to stay next to the distant stranger who had been taking the place of his usually warm and loving mother more frequently as of late.  
  
Ikuko walked slowly behind him, catching up to him a couple of minutes later. She looked up at the shop.  
  
"What a strange name—For Her."  
  
------------------  
  
"Everything seems alright," Ken remarked, looking at the shop across the street. The usual crowd of boys surrounded that shop, and though no one has left the shop, Ken had heard Haruka's temper flare on more than one occasion. He chuckled to himself softly, as he saw a young boy attempt to weave through the crowd, followed minutes later by an older blue-haired woman.  
  
"Omi-san!" Ken turned as he heard the familiar voice of Ouka.  
  
"Ouka-san?" Omi looked up from the flowers he was tending to.  
  
"I want all the flowers!" Ouka demanded.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early," Youji commented from behind the register. "Aya hasn't even had his daily stick up the a—"  
  
"It's for Usagi!" Ouka cut off the notorious playboy. "Kaiou-san told me that she wasn't feeling well yesterday," Ouka failed to notice the exchange between the boys present, "And that Usagi loves flowers."  
  
"That's nice of you, Ouka," Ken commented, gathering some of the flowers. "How is Usagi-san doing now?"  
  
"Fine, I think. She's home, but Meioh-san says Hotaru can bring me to visit her as soon as she gets here." Ouka smiled softly, "Usagi-chan is great, isn't she?" She asked, more so to herself than to the boys. Youji overheard her, however, and his eyebrows raised. Could it be...  
  
His train of thought derailed as he heard Aya shout, forcing the heartbroken schoolgirls to leave. He glanced at the time. "On time as usual, Aya." He commented wryly, "And look, you chased all the boys away from the other shop too. Maybe you should—"  
  
"OUT! Get OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!" Youji's raised eyebrow expressed the thoughts of everyone in the shop.  
  
What was going on in the shop across the street?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ikuko and Shingo stared in surprise at the furious blonde man before them. They recognized him as one of Usagi's friends, Ikuko recalling that this was the one young man who had been so violently opposed to her decision to acknowledge Usagi as dead that he had punched the wall.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. Here." The man grounded out, his fists clenched so tightly it seemed to shake from his sheer will not to hit them.  
  
"But we just wanted to buy some—"  
  
"You are not welcomed here." Shingo and Ikuko turned their attention to the two women who had just appeared behind the angered man.  
  
"We just wanted to buy some flowers," Shingo stated defensively. The teal eyes of the shorter woman looked at him coldly.  
  
"C'mon, you guys are friends of Usagi's! You know us!" Shingo cried out, his eyes flashing. Why were they acting like this?!  
  
"You are not welcomed here." The dark-haired woman's comment seemed directed towards his mother rather than it was towards him, and Shingo growled.  
  
"You leave my kaa-san alone! She's never done anything to you! We just need some flowers—"  
  
"Are the flowers for Usagi-san?" One of the women cut him off, her teal eyes suddenly looking soft, her face, almost warm.  
  
"Usagi? She's dead, remember. Kaa-san and tou-san were there when she died...I'm not allowed to go visit her grave." Shingo's confusion grew at the anger that flashed through the eyes of the two workers in the shop, their hatred and anger radiating off of them in fierce waves. Slowly, it dawned upon him that their anger and hatred was not directed towards him, but rather, his mother.  
  
"Leave now." The hiss was dangerous, a warning.  
  
"Come on, Shingo. We can get Miaka's flowers somewhere else. Oh look, there's a shop across the street—we'll see if they're still opened." Ikuko pushed Shingo out of the shop, turning to face the two in the shop one last time before she left.  
  
"I did what was best." Ikuko stated evenly, though as she stared into their hard eyes, unflinching in its resolve, she began to doubt herself.  
  
------------------------  
  
"We have nothing left, get out." Aya growled as he swept the floor, not even bothering to look up to see who had entered the shop.  
  
"You're all sold out?" The woman's voice was surprised.  
  
"Yes, this girl here has just bought all we have." Youji motioned the Ouka, who sat comfortably on a nearby stool. She turned to face the two newcomers.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," She shrugged.  
  
Sammy sent a look to his mother, who sighed, relenting.  
  
"Please, can't we just have a dozen roses—I'm sure you won't miss them." Ikuko pleaded with the young girl, who did nothing but send the two a blank stare.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well hey now, what do you need with all those flowers?!" Shingo demanded. "Miaka's been wanting flowers for a long time now, and the people across the street won't sell us any!" Shingo jerked his thumb behind him.  
  
"They wouldn't sell you flowers?" Ken asked in surprise, "How do they expect to make money if they won't sell flowers?" He shook his head, confused.  
  
"Beats me," Shingo shrugged. "They didn't have to be so mean about it."  
  
"They were only too nice to the likes of you." The hiss came from behind them, and Shingo and his mother turned around to see the glowering form of Hotaru, the door newly shut behind her.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Shingo's smile died down to a frown as she glared at him, her eyes dark with anger.  
  
"Hotaru! Can you just wait one minute—they're almost done with the order." Ouka appeared oblivious to the tension in the air.  
  
Hotaru turned her head towards Ouka, and her eyes lightened as she nodded, smiling. "Of course! It's so nice of you to do this, you don't have to, really."  
  
"It's the least I could do! Usagi has been so nice to me!" Ouka replied, not realizing the effect her comment had on the two strangers in the shop.  
  
"U..Usagi? Do you mean Tsukino Usagi?" the boy asked her, his eyes wide and complexion pale.  
  
"Don't—"Hotaru hissed at Shingo, who looked at her in alarm.  
  
"What's wrong, Hotaru? Aren't we friends?!" He asked, confused.  
  
"After what you and your family did?! I will never be friends with monsters like you!" Hotaru glared darkly at mother and son, appearing intimidating despite her rather fragile form. The Weiss group watched the scene, intrigued.  
  
"Monsters?! What did we do, Hotaru?" Shingo asked, alarmed. Hotaru glared at him, but upon finding only confusion in his wide eyes, she sighed, her glare lightening, yet still present.  
  
"Just leave now, Tsukino. Before Haruka-papa comes...you know how Haruka- papa can get, I'm sure." And she turned her back to them, ignoring Shingo's question and Ikuko's hushed whispers, ordering Shingo to leave things be.  
  
"Hotaru-san?" Hotaru ignored Omi, choosing instead to stare at the wall in front of her.  
  
"Whoa now, the wall never did you any wrong. There's no need to try kill it with a stare," Youji commented, watching as the two strangers left the shop. "What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Hotaru murmured, but other than that, she said nothing else, despite the efforts of many present.  
  
Stiffly, she turned around. "Ouka-san, let's go. Haruka-papa will drive us."  
  
"What the hell was that about?!" Youji voiced the question everyone wished to know the answer to.  
  
-----------------  
  
Hmm...I think I'll end it there. Lol, wow, so much cutting out and adding scenes @.@..hmm...anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and 1- My personal thought is that if Usagi's father died when she was so young in the Silver Millennium, then she would probably never quite grow out of calling him papa or daddy, etc...  
  
Gomen- Sorry Senshi- Warrior(s)/Soldier(s) Koneko- Kitten (Haruka's nickname for Usagi) *Amaya (from previous chapter)- female name meaning "night rain" Miyoko- female name meaning "beautiful child" Michiko- female name meaning "beauty" or "wisdom" Minna- everyone 


End file.
